Memories and Dust
by Sheen Shan
Summary: 3 years after the battle,the deatheaters have found a way to resurrect a solidified memory of 23yr old tom riddle who is intent on living.The 4 chosen ones must fight alongside the people of the light and once again protect the world from evil. HG redone
1. Graduation and bliss

**Post-Deathly Hallows**

**Summary: 3 years after the battle a dying Draco arrives at St. Mungo's where Ginny works with a map that can help produce a solidified memory of Tom Riddle. Ginny and Harry's love is tested as their lives are thrown into turmoil. H/G**

Memories and Dust 

Ginny Weasley stood in front of a large mirror and took a good look at herself. She was wearing a deep forest green dress robes embroided with gold. Her curled blood red hair was let down and it reached the middle of her back. She had taken extra care with her appearance today, as it was a special day. Today was the day that she would be graduating from Hogwarts. She walked down the steps and was met by her entire family at the foot of the stairs. Bill dressed in his best dress robes with Fleur who now had a bump in her belly from their first child they were beaming up at her. Charlie stood next to them, ginning handsomely and to his mother's great dismay, alone. Percy stood next with his wife of 6 months Penelope Clearwater followed by George who looked somewhat bare without Fred by his side. Ginny felt a pang in her heart at the loss of Fred, she missed him terribly and she felt her eyes well up. But no she would not cry today. Fred wouldn't want her to cry today, it was a happy day today and Fred would want her to enjoy it. Her eyes moved on to follow Ron who was ginning at her and looking absolutely delighted with his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Then she saw her parents. Her father looked at her so proudly she thought his heart might burst and her mother's eyes were filled with tears probably with the thought of her baby girl all grown up. Apart from Fred there was only one other person missing, Harry.

She felt another pang at the thought of Harry. A year ago, after the battle Harry and her had called it quits with their relationship. Well actually he called it quits, she didn't really have a choice in the matter but she respected his decision. First of all because Ginny still had another year of school and second of all because Harry needed some space to find himself again and reflect over what had happened. Besides he had been asked to join the Aurors and he did, requesting that he be sent somewhere far away where he could escape from the world for a while and find himself again. They had kept in touch, still remaining good friends after their split. The occasional owl was sent here and there and birthday and Christmas gifts and cards. Though to her, their friendship seemed hollow and as if there was something missing. From Harry's last owl to her, he had informed her that he was coming back to England for good now that his posting in Scotland was up. He had told her that he would meet her at Hogwarts instead of meeting up at the Burrow like everyone else. She wondered how he'd look like and wondered if the one-year had changed him at all.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud sob from her mother and immediately found herself being engulfed by her mother. The rest of the Weasleys joined in forming the famous Weasley bear hug, with the new addition of Fleur, Penelope and Hermione. Ginny stood in the middle of the hug and felt all warm and tingly inside. This was her haven; this was what made her who she was.

"Right then" her father said cheerfully wiping a tear from his eye "let's get going shall we?" He produced a large key from his pocket and placed it on the table. "Come on everyone gather around, on the count of three, 1-2-3".

Ginny felt a tug behind her navel and she closed her eyes. Traveling by Portkey had never been a favorite thing of hers. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Bill smiling at her fondly. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"You know Gin" he said sincerely "Today you have made me one of the proudest big brothers around and I know I haven't always been there when you were growing up but I do love you and I want to wish you all the happiness in the world"

"Thanks Bill" she said and hugged him tightly.

When she looked around she found herself in the great hall of Hogwarts. It was decorated lavishly with room for milling about and in front of a great stage were hundreds of chairs laid out for the graduates and their family.

At the back of the hall, where she stood with her family and other families of graduates, there was a large space and there were many people mingling and talking to each other. Different families were getting acquainted with families of their children. But Ginny had no friends; well she had people to call her friends but none to be her friends. They were all just people who she talked to and went to class with and ate with, she didn't share her feelings with them and get all sentimental and mushy. She mostly kept to herself, reading and studying and playing quidditch. Apart from Luna there really wasn't anyone else she was close to or even remotely close to. She missed her brother and Hermione and Harry. She really missed Harry, the way he smiled at her, his kisses, his hugs, his twinkling eyes but most of all she missed his love.

Ginny nearly jumped when she heard a bell ringing. Molly Weasley gently steered her daughter towards the front of the hall where the stage was.

"Come on dear" Molly said softly "it's time".

"Harry" Ginny said looking at her mother with questioning eyes "where's Harry?"

Molly looked at her youngest daughter and smiled reassuringly "don't worry love he said he'll be here and he will. He's probably late".

Ginny nodded stiffly and walked up on stage. As head girl and valedictorian she took her place on stage beside the head boy and the rest of the teachers. She surveyed the throng of people that had turned up to support their kids. She felt a burst of pride as she spotted the large cluster of Weasleys gathered in a spot. They were all ginning at her and her brothers had either given her thumbs up or a 'rock on'. She smiled at this, then to her dismay she noticed that a certain green eyed dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

Professor McGonagal got to the podium on stage and welcomed everyone to the graduation evening and then swished her wand and immediately all the graduating students in the hall were wearing graduation gowns and top hats. McGonagal called out the names of the graduates and one by one they went up on stage to accept their NEWT graduation certificates. When Ginny's name was called her whole family stood up and her brothers let out wolf whistles and Bill even howled. Ginny giggled and beamed as she sat back at her place on the stage. When all the certificates had been given out McGonagal called for Ginny to give her speech as valedictorian. Ginny stepped up to the podium and scanned the crowd for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath and began. She had written out her speech on a piece of parchment and everyone was listening attentively.

"It has been a great honor to attend Hogwarts and it had provided me with seven years of great memories and some not so great memories" she said and she knew everyone was referring to the battle of the year before. "As valedictorian I am proud to have achieved so much from a school which has turned out so many great and honorable wizards and one day I wish to be like them. I"- She broke off as the she noticed the doors to the great hall open silently and walking towards her was Harry. Apparently no one had noticed that the great Harry Potter had arrived because the people in the audience were still looking up at her attentively. She cleared her throat "I am looking forward to seeing what the future holds" Her palms were sweating and she swallowed nervously. She looked up to see Harry smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up sign and then she felt suddenly happier. She continued her speech all the time looking into those warm green eyes, which gave her comfort. "And now I'd like to thank you all for coming to support your children and I wish my fellow graduates all the best for the future and may you all find the happiness that you deserve". Her family stood up and clapped, so did Harry. Her mother was tearing up again and sobbing into her father's shoulder. Arthur was patting Molly soothingly on the back.

After the ceremony the chairs in the great hall vanished and tables appeared and each family was allocated a table. There was a lavish graduation dinner and Ginny took in all the tables of families that were sitting around her. Her family's table seemed to be the largest. There were her five brothers plus her parents plus Harry plus Fleur, Penelope and Hermione. That made 12 people including her. Harry sat across from her at the table His eyes trained on her face. She had long ago taken off her graduation gowns and was now wearing her emerald green dress robes. She had minimal make up on but she didn't need any anyway, she was beautiful just the way she was. A little green eye shadow and some lip-gloss was all she had on but that was enough. She caught Harry's eye and they smiled at each other. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk only a short "hi". Her family had ambushed him as soon as the ceremony was over and everyone wanted to talk to him because no one had seen him in a year. Sure they had all talked to him but they had not physically seen him in a year.

Dinner was a noisy affair with her parents going off to speak to Luna's parents and all her brothers loudly discussing quidditch with Harry. Then Ron called to her softly.

"Gin everything alright?" he asked concernedly.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. Out of all her brothers she was the closest to Ron. They were the only ones who were at home together when all her brothers had gone off to Hogwarts and they had spent the most time together.

"Come on let's dance" he said and pulled her up from her chair.

She began to protest but he wouldn't hear anything of it. There was a medium sized dance floor in the middle of the hall and no one was dancing on it. She thought it would be a little strange to be the only one dancing. Ron left her at the edge of the dance floor and went to see the wizard that played the music. He came back moments later and took her hand. A nice mellow song blared from somewhere and Ron and her began to dance. It was such a loving gesture on her brother's part that she didn't have the heart to stop dancing with him. Everyone was looking at them now and some people even got up to join them on the dance floor. After Ron all her brothers wanted a turn with her.

She laughed as Charlie spun her around "guys, it's not like I'm getting married or something".

Charlie looked at her seriously and said, "well you'll never know".

After Charlie came Bill and then George and then Percy and then her father. Dancing with her father was one of the nicest feelings in the world. In her father's arms she felt like did when she was a girl. Safe and protected and she couldn't give a care in the world.

She smiled up at her father and kissed him on the cheek "I love you daddy" she said.

Arthur smiled at her "I know princess and I love you as well". He twirled her out and she spun around closing her eyes at the wonderful calming effect dancing with her father had provided. With her eyes still closed she felt herself being drawn back in.

This time however something felt different. This was not her father; it didn't smell of her father. This person smelled familiar, like all those winter nights that she had spent cuddling Harry by the fire. This person smelled of wood spice cologne mixed with hot chocolate. She opened her eyes and leant back a little to look into the forest green eyes of Harry. His eyes looked different shades of green due to her dress robes that were being reflected in his irises. He smiled at her, a smile only reserved for her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close while she circled her arms around his neck. Her cheek pressed against his chest she closed her eyes again and took in the moment. He pulled her in tighter. She had missed moments like these in the past year. There were times where she would zone out and imagine them only to snap out of her reverie seconds later to find that she had dreamed them up. But now she was at complete peace moving with Harry to the slow song that blared out. She felt secure in his arms and she was sure that even if the world was crumbling around her, she wouldn't notice.

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time. Cause it's you and me and all other people and nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and me and all other people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Ginny listened to the lyrics of the song while she and Harry moved together, shifting their weight from one foot to the other. Anyone watching wouldn't have called it dancing, more like swaying to the melody in each other's arms.

A few songs had come and gone and Ginny and Harry had remained on the dance floor throughout. Harry's glasses had become a little lopsided and his eyes were closed His breathing was slow and even and Ginny's eyes were closed as well. Molly Weasley and her husband sat at their table getting a good view of their daughter and Harry.

Molly looked on adoringly and nudged her husband "they were made for each other Arthur" she said. He nodded and glanced at Molly who was rummaging in her purse for her camera "got it!" she said in triumph and snapped up a couple of pictures of Harry and Ginny on the dance floor.

When the last song was played people got up and danced and by the time the song finished people had moved off the dance floor and Harry and Ginny were the only ones left moving without music. Harry opened his eyes and noticed that people were staring at them and smiled sheepishly. He gently pulled away from Ginny and she noticed what was happening and looked slightly uncomfortable. They then walked towards their table and Harry looked at Ron who had an eyebrow raised. Harry reddened and looked away.

After the graduation ceremony and dinner they had apprated back to the burrow and Harry found himself where he always found himself in the Burrow, in Ron's room. He had taken off his robes and changed into a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. He had packed light because he was only staying the night and tomorrow he would be off. Back to Scotland to resume training and then he had another year to go before he would be able to return to England for good. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried in vain to neaten his hair a little. He knew he had to tell Ginny that he wouldn't be staying for a long time. She needed to know. He needed to tell her things. Something. Anything. He needed to talk to her, to tell her how he felt and why he had to leave again.

He still loved her; deep down underneath he knew that he would always love her. There was no doubt about that, she meant the world to him but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He couldn't be with her he was still messed up inside. He needed to know who he was, he needed some answers and he had hoped that by taking up the posting in Scotland he would rebuild himself again. Time healed all wounds and he knew that. It was just that it was taking much longer than he expected. He sighed and looked out the window, Ron and Hermione were sitting out in the garden on a picnic rug and they were huddled together and looking up at the stars. He smiled to himself, at least things were working out for them.

He padded his way bare footed to Ginny's room and stopped outside. He heard melodious humming coming from within. Her door was slightly ajar and through the crack he could see her. She was seated in front of her vanity mirror and taking out her earrings. She got up and twirled around the room and opened her large windows. Harry knocked on her door and upon hearing her "come in" he entered her domain.

He hadn't been in Ginny's room in a long time and it looked very much different to the last time he had seen it. Back when they were dating Ginny's room was a shade of baby pink and it had a floral border. Now everything was different. Her walls were painted different colors. One of them was painted a cream color and it had a painting of a castle that looked somewhat like Hogwarts. Another wall was black and another wall was a shade of pale gold and the other was a deep red. Her ceiling was painted an emerald green that matched his eyes uncannily. The room looked a little odd to Harry. He wondered why she had such mismatched colors. It wasn't like Ginny to be mismatched or uncoordinated with colors. The black wall was adorned with photographs. Photographs collected from the memories of her entire life. There were many of her and her family and he spotted a fair few of him and Ginny and smiled. Those were the good times. The wall that was painted a pale gold had a mural of a Hungarian Horntail on it, which moved and opened its mouth to give a silent roar. The Red wall had a painting of the Gryffindor lion on it. The emerald ceiling was the only wall that was untouched.

He suddenly realized that he had been looking around for a good ten minutes without saying anything to Ginny and she was looking at him rather curiously. She looked at him expectantly wondering why he had come to her room.

He cleared his throat "Ginny I came to tell you that I won't be staying long and I am leaving to go back to Scotland tomorrow morning".

She looked at him emotionlessly the sparkle previously held in her eyes had gone out. "Of course Harry I knew that would happen" she said a little stiffly.

"Look Gin I'm sorry but I can't stay. You know I can't stay" he replied a little annoyed at her lack of understanding.

"You never can Harry" she said bitterly.

"Look" Harry said a bit more forcefully than he intended. "I can't be here ok? I can't be around you. It hurts too much".

She looked at him coldly "it hurts too much?" she asked incredulously "and I suppose it doesn't hurt me at all".

"No Ginny" he said "that's not what I meant, I-I don't know ok. I don't know who I am anymore and I need to be away to find out to find myself. I need to rebuild my soul that has been shattered long the way".

She stared at him for a while then said bitterly "a shattered soul is better than a shattered heart" she said and then turned away from him.

"Ginny" he said pleadingly "please listen".

"Listen to what?" she snapped at him whipping around "listen to your pathetic excuses? Before when Voldermort was around you didn't want to be with me to keep me safe. Now that he's gone Harry what's your excuse huh?" He looked down at the floor unsure of what to say. "Harry I loved you" she said with all the pain she could muster "I still love you and I probably always will. I'm willing to give everything I have to make us work I just want you to give a little, to help me make this work".

Tears streamed down her face but her voice never wavered. Harry looked at her sadly then said, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't know if I have anything left to give".

He wanted to say some to tell her that he was sorry but she raised her hand to stop him "enough Harry, I don't want to hear anymore".

"But Ginny I"-

" I didn't thank you for coming tonight Harry and for the dance, so I wanted to say thanks because it means the world to me and I hope you take care of yourself in Scotland. Goodnight Harry" She said and then walked away from him and went out of her room leaving Harry standing there by himself.

That night when Ron was safely in bed and the lights were all turned off, Harry moved to the window where the pale moonlight seeped through. He looked out the window and was gazing out at the stars when his eyes caught the figure of Ginny sitting alone on Ron and Hermione's abandoned rug. She was crying and her body was shaking in the moonlight. Harry's heart ached and he longed to go out there and say something. Anything. But he didn't know what. He sadly wrenched himself away from the window and lay back in the cot that had been conjured up for him by Ron's bed.

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sun's rays shining on her face. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the rug on the hill that her house stood on and that was it. She didn't remember how she was back in her bed with her shoes off and the covers pulled up around her chin. She suddenly remembered that Harry was meant to be going back today and she hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed up.

By the time she went downstairs, her whole family had gathered outside to see Harry off. People were saying their goodbyes to him and he was about to apprated when she called out to him.

"HARRY WAIT" she yelled and pushed her way through the crowd of Weasleys. He looked at her puzzled "I'm so sorry Harry," she said and then flung her arms around him and sobbed. He stroked her hair gently and tried to soothe her.

Her family backed away slowly wanting to give them space "it's ok Gin" he said softly "I'll be back soon". She pulled away from him and then wiped her tears with her fingers.

"Keep in touch ok?" she asked with a teary smile. He looked at her and smiled "Always" he said and with a 'pop' he disapprated.

A/N: please review if I don't get at least 10-12 reviews I won't continue this story. Also brownie points to those that get title of the song right.

Next Chapter: A dying Draco tells Ginny about the map before he dies. A strange prophecy involving Ginny and Harry's deadly auror assignments.


	2. Troubled times ahead

Chapter 2 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE UNKNOWN CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.**

A/N: Thanks to Shula8205 for putting me on your alerts list and Jaeggurnaut for putting me on your favorite authors list…thanks to all those that read my story and hope you'll check out my other stories especially SAVE THE DRAGONS. But next time please review too and let me know. If you review then perhaps I can put in something you want to read about and I can improve the story.

TWO YEARS LATER 

It was six thirty in on a cool Friday morning and it was time for Ginny Weasley to get up. Her body was curled into a lump underneath her soft and warm comforters. She looked dead to the world. She had only gotten home from St. Mungos six hours ago and had fallen asleep immediately. It was getting incredibly busy around this period of time because there had been an increase in death eater activity. There weren't many of them left after the battle but there were still a substantial number of them to cause trouble. The auror department was working around the clock to try and stop the death eaters but they always seemed to be going around in circles. It was six forty and it really was time for Ginny to get up. BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!! BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!! Rang her muggle alarm clock. She let out a muffled groan and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. It was one of the few muggle devices that she owned and it had helped her a great deal. It really was useful considering that she would often be knocked out from her exhausting shifts at St. Mungos that if she didn't hear the alarm clock she would have slept on and missed her shift. She reluctantly removed the warm comforters that engulfed her bed and sat up looking around groggily. She then sluggishly padded to her bathroom and had a long refreshing hot shower.

Today was a special day for her. It was the day when Harry Potter would come back from his training overseas. Originally Harry was supposed to have been back a year ago from Scotland but he had been transferred from Scotland and had been sent to Wales for a while to work with the Ministry branch there. Still everyone hardly saw him because he was always so busy working. The only time that Ginny had seen him was on during birthdays and Christmas. The last time she had seen him had been her birthday about three months ago. He had shown up and surprised her after telling her that he wouldn't be able to make it. He had looked so different. His skin had tanned a little and he had seemed taller than before. His shoulders had broadened and the physical aspects of being an auror seemed to do him some good, and adding some muscle to his previously thin body. Unfortunately nothing had changed between them. They were still friends and Harry had even asked her to move on and date other people because he didn't know how long it would take for him to be ready for her. She had agreed although it pained her. She had been on a few dates here and there but so far nothing serious. She was still hung up on Harry and besides; she didn't have the time to date with such a demanding job. She was excited and looking forward to seeing him again despite what had happened between them. After all they were still friends.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair after putting on her work Robes. She surveyed herself in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. The effects of stress were clearly shown on her face. Her eyes looked dull and they were tinged gray from the lack of sleep. Her normally creamy ivory complexion was now pale and she looked tired and worn out. She applied some light make up and went to the kitchen. There were dishes in the sink that had been collected for two days and her flat was in a mess. She sighed to herself. When she bought her two- bedroom room flat in the central Diagon Alley, she had promised herself that she would always keep it clean and tidy but from the looks of it they were just empty promises. With a wave of her wand and a handy cleaning spell she cleaned her dishes and levitated them into the cupboard. She set about making herself a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice and then apprated to the appration point outside St. Mungos. She walked in feeling slightly happier than the other days she had walked into the hospital, probably at the thought of seeing Harry later that night. She made her way up to the 5th floor where she worked. She was one of the healers who were in charge of coordinating the hexes and jinxes department.

She visited all her personal patients and was about to go and talk to her supervisor about a patient who had a bad conjunctivitis jinx put on him when she was called away to perform a healing on a patient with internal injuries.

Overall the day had been very exhausting. After lunch it was back to work and she had to perform two complex healing operations. Then at about six thirty she finished her shift and apprated to the Burrow for Harry's welcome home dinner. She apprated outside the front door to the Burrow and checked herself. She smoothed out her attire, a hipster black jeans, a blue blouse with puffy sleeves and a pair of her best high-heeled shoes. (She had changed out of her work robes). She had applied some eye make up, blush and lip-gloss. When she was satisfied with her appearance she rang the doorbell. She heard some shuffling sounds and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Harry, standing there with a smile on his face in all his shining glory. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. If she thought he looked good three months ago, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

"Ginny" He greeted her happily and drew her into a hug. She almost melted into a pile of mush.

After her saying hello to Harry she was ushered into the house where her whole family was already mingling about talking to each other. She was conscious of Harry's hand on her lower back steering her into the lounge and it sent shivers up and down her spine. Ron was the first to get up and hug his sister followed by Hermione. Then came the barrage of Weasleys.

Her mother hugged her warmly then looked at her up and down "you're getting too thin" her mother said poking her stomach "and you look tired".

Ginny rolled her eyes her mother said this every time she saw Ginny, which was at least once in two weeks. But lately even Ginny had to agree with her mother. Her work was stressing her out and she hardly had time to eat.

"Isn't that right boys" her mother asked around at her brothers.

They all nodded their heads "yeah Gin you look stressed" Bill put in observantly.

"Well" Hermione put in "that's what you get for being one of the top healers in St. Mungos". This time everyone nodded agreeing. "Oh Ginny, Ron and I have something to tell you, you too Harry come along. We've already told the rest of the Weasleys but you and Ginny have to hear this together."

Hermione said and Ron looked puzzled for a minute then said "OH!" Ginny looked at her brother and his girlfriend suspiciously as they led her and to the couch in front of the fire.

When the three of them had sat down on the couch Hermione looked bursting to say it so she went ahead and blurted it out. "Ron and I are getting married".

Harry and Ginny looked dumbly at them for a moment, registering what Hermione had just said then Ginny let out a scream and jumped on Ron and Hermione hugging them both. When Harry had come to the realization he too hugged Hermione and Ron and clapped him hard on the back.

"But" Ron said to Harry and Ginny and the two of them stopped their cheering, "We want you to be best man, Harry and Ginny the maid of Honor".

This produced more cheering and excitement "when's the wedding?" Harry asked suddenly.

"In about 2 months and we've already gotten everything ready except picking out the bridesmaid dresses" Hermione gushed.

"That's my Hermione" Ron said proudly "she wanted to make sure everything was prepared before we told anyone". Then they were cut short when Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready.

Dinner was a pleasant affair for Ginny; it meant the good company of her family and her mother's delicious cooking. The only thing was she had hardly been able to talk to Harry. He was however, sitting across the table from her and glancing at her through sparkling green eyes. Even while eating he didn't seem to be taking his eyes off her. She blushed through a mouthful of roast potatoes. When dinner was finished, she took all the dishes to the kitchen and began to clean them using her wand and levitating them into the cupboard.

She heard the kitchen door open and thinking it was Hermione she said "Herm you can put the dishes on the table I will do them".

"It's ok Gin I'll help". The dish she was levitating crashed as she spun around and faced Harry.

"What was that?" Molly yelled from the lounge.

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley I dropped a dish but it's ok it's fixed".

Without taking his eyes off Ginny he waved his wand and the dish that had shattered repaired itself and flew back into the cupboard.

"S-so Harry how have you been" she asked nervously noticing how dangerously close they were.

"Good Ginny I'm actually moving into a flat that Ron and Hermione found for me in Central Diagon Alley how have you been doing?" he asked and she replied "f-fine". She quickly turned around and tried to busy herself with the dishes.

"I missed you Gin" he said softly and she swallowed nervously.

She could feel him directly behind her, his hot breath on her neck. She quickly cleaned all the dishes with the waves of her wand and then turned around and walked to the table to get the remaining dishes. She wanted to occupy herself with something. Anything. Anything to get her mind of him, her brain kept wandering off thinking such raunchy thoughts about her and Harry that she just couldn't handle at the moment. Not when he was standing so close to her.

"It's really great to see you Gin, you've changed," he told her, his voice slightly pensive.

"You too Harry it's been a couple of months hasn't it," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It has, the last time I saw you was on your birthday and after I left for Wales I realized that I didn't give you a birthday present".

"You being there was a good enough present for me" Ginny replied.

"I know" he remarked "but I still wanted to give you something so here" he reached into his robes and pulled out a square blue box wrapped up with a bow.

Ginny took it with trembling hands "Harry you really didn't have to"- she started to say but he cut her off with a "but I wanted to Ginny, go on open it".

She stood there in the middle of the kitchen and untied the bow around the box. She opened the box to see a beautiful white gold, heart shaped locket on a white gold chain. On the front of the locket it was engraved with her name GINEVRA. Around her name there was an engraved light border of roses on a vine. She beamed and hugged Harry thanking him for the gift.

He smiled and said gently, "Open it".

She opened the locket and inside it were two pictures. One was a tiny picture of Harry and her dancing at her graduation ceremony two years ago. They were swaying gently and their eyes were closed. They looked so at peace. The other photo was one that was taken during her birthday three months ago. The picture showed Harry rubbing her mother's lovely chocolate cake on her face and then her retaliating by smashing a whole piece in Harry's face. Then with their cake smashed faces they began to laugh. "It's wonderful Harry," she said. She noticed that the front of the locket looked as if it had been touched many times.

As if reading her mind Harry said "it used to be my mothers it was left amongst other things in Sirius's vault".

Somehow this added information made the locket seem even better to Ginny. Though if Ginny had looked at the back of the locket she would have seen an inscription, _**you will always be in my heart**_

Harry made her turn around while her put the chain on for her. She was about to hug him when her mother burst into the kitchen. "Ginny you have someone to see you from St. Mungos, he's in the fireplace".

Ginny immediately rushed out of the kitchen followed by her mother and Harry. She approached the fireplace and saw the head of her department supervisor Healer Jenkins.

"Sorry to bother you Ginny but we have an emergency, there's a patient here that requires immediate healing. Very nasty work with the splitting hex and the rupture jinx and you're the best one for a job like this".

Ginny nodded her head and said, "I'll be there now".

As soon as his head vanished from the fireplace she stood up and apologized to her family for having to leave.

"I'll see you soon Gin" Harry said and hugged her. Her mother, father and brothers hugged her as well and then she immediately apprated to St. Mungos.

She walked into the ward where her patient lay putting on her white healers robes and she walked in and took the parchment roll from her assistant, Alice.

"What's his injuries caused by?" she asked briskly

"Deatheater attack ma'am and the splitting hex and rupture jinx used. He has a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg and he's losing a lot of blood from his wounds" Alice stated.

"All right" she said with some formality noting the blood soaked wizard on the hospital bed "wheel him into the healing room and bring out a restoratis potion and a anesthesia potion and we need healer Elijah to come along too because this case involves dark magic".

Alice nodded and wheeled the patient out of the ward. She followed Alice and made her way to the healing room equipped with her wand. She couldn't believe that people were so cruel as to do that to an innocent person. Her patient looked so beat up that his hair and face were covered with blood. She sighed and closed the healing room doors behind her. This would be a long night.

A few hours later Ginny walked out of the healing room looking positively exhausted. She had spent about 5 hours in the healing room trying to repair the damage that was done to the poor man. And now Alice and the other healer's assistants were cleaning him up. He had lost so much blood. She went to her office and slumped down in her chair. Today had been a long day for her. She went through her patient's file and did a double take when she saw his name in big bold letters. **Draco Orion Malfoy**. That would explain why deatheaters would want to attack him. After the battle, the deatheaters had retreated into hiding, plotting their revenge on all who were good. They had tried to recruit Draco and his family, although after the battle his family didn't want to have anything to do with the dark arts and so Lucius was killed by his own friends and Narcissa and Draco had fled and went into hiding themselves. Ginny wondered what had happened to Draco and why the deatheaters were after him. She vowed that she would find out tomorrow. But now she needed some sleep.

She apprated into her flat and noticed that her lights were on and her fireplace had a roaring fire in it. But that wasn't right, she didn't have the fire on at all today because she went straight to the Burrow from work. With her wand in her hand she walked into her kitchen. The kettle was on boiling some water and two mugs were laid out with tea bags in them. There was even two slices of chocolate cake laid out on plates. Oh god! She thought, someone was in her house and who knows what he or she would do to her. They might rape her! Don't be stupid Ginevra her brain hissed they're not going to make a cup of tea and give you chocolate cake if they wanted to rape you. Hmmm her brain had a point there. There was a noise of shuffling feet and someone had come out of the bathroom. She stood there her wand poised ready to defend herself when she came face-to-face with-

"Harry?"

"Oh hi Gin I apprated here, sorry but I wanted to make sure you were ok after you had that big emergency at St. Mungos" he said.

"Yeah it's fine Harry" she said her voice sounding unnaturally high for some reason.

"Are you ok Gin? You look a little windswept".

"Yes I'm fine Harry" she said and stalked over to her couch and flopped down. "I've just had a really long day and I feel so exhausted".

"Wait here" he told her walked off towards her kitchen. She rolled her eyes, where did he think she was going to go? At least it was thoughtful of him to build her a fire and make tea she thought as he came back with two cups of tea and levitated the slices of cake onto her rectangular coffee table.

She dug into her cake eagerly. After taking a bite of her cake she noticed that it was her mother's famous chocolate fudge cake.

"My mother's cake?" she asked Harry as he too dug into the cake.

"Yeah" he said sheepishly "I asked her for some seeing as you left before she could bring out the cake, so what happened today at St. Mungos?"

She launched into telling him what had happened and his brow furrowed when she told him who her patient was.

"Draco Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded her head and all of a sudden she felt sleepy and drained and yawned tiredly.

"You'd better head to bed Gin, don't worry I'll wash this up" he said indicating to the dishes.

Ginny smiled appreciatively and was about to head to her room when she noticed the time. It was really late and Harry had taken the effort and time to come and check up on her and the least she could do was ask him to stay the night.

"Harry" she asked "Would you like to stay the night? I mean it's kind of late and if you go back to the burrow it will be really late and everyone will be asleep, you might wake them".

He looked surprised for a minute then said "yeah sure, thanks Gin".

"You know where the bathroom is and the guest room is right next to the bathroom and I think I have some of Ron's clothes from the last time he came to stay. They're in the cupboard in the room." Harry nodded and then bid her a good night. Ginny slept fitfully knowing that Harry lay down the hall.

The next morning Ginny woke to the smell of eggs and sausages. She hurriedly showered and changed and went into the kitchen to see Harry seated at her counter top eating toast, sausages and eggs. There was also a plate kept out for her.

"Morning Gin" he greeted cheerfully.

She greeted him back and then sat down to breakfast with him. He was dressed in his robes from the night before. After breakfast she cleaned up and Harry apprated back to the burrow because he was moving into his new flat today and she apprated to work.

When she got to Draco Malfoy's ward on her daily rounds she could now see his blonde hair and pale complexion clearly, unlike yesterday when he was covered head to toe in blood. There were cuts and bruises on his skin and she shuddered to think what the deatheaters had done to him. Surely no one could be that cruel? Well apparently so. She stood there for a minute observing his injuries. The lesser cuts and bruises she hadn't healed yet, yesterday she had concentrated on his internal injuries.

She was about to walk away from his ward when she heard a hoarse raspy yell "Run mother! Apprate somewhere safe! I'll find you, Go mother! MOTHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll never tell you where it is!"

He was suddenly tossing and turning and beads of sweat had collected on his forehead. His breathing was coming out in ragged gasps.

"Shh" she whispered soothingly and conjured a dreamless draught for him.

She put it in his drip bag and within a few minutes he was silent and breathing evenly. She was deep in thought and fingering her locket when her assistant Alice rushed in carrying a box in her slim arms.

"These are his things ma'am," she said and place the box on a chair by Draco's bed.

"Thanks Alice I'll give it to him when wakes up".

Alice rushed out of the room after that. Sitting on top of the box was an expensive looking black cloak. She picked it up and noticed that it had a small emblem of a dragon on it and was thick and heavy and was trimmed with silver thread. She folded it and put it back into the box. Ginny walked around and went to visit her other patients and hours later when she went back to Draco's ward she found him limping around. He had bandages all over his bare chest and he was limping to the chair by his bed. He took out his clothes from the box and began to put them on.

Ginny looked startled. "Where do you think you're going Malfoy?" she exclaimed.

"I need to get out of here. They'll be back for me. I won't let them take me," he said then grimaced in pain.

"Why are they coming for you?" Ginny asked.

"They want to kill me. I know too much" he rasped. He almost collapsed had Ginny not run up to him and help him.

"You can't go anywhere like this Malfoy" she said sternly.

"Look here" he paused for a minute and then upon noticing her name tag he sneered "Weasley. I need to get out of here. You don't get it do you they want to kill me".

"But they don't even know you're here" she replied.

"Look here Weasley" he rasped, "they have their spies everywhere and I'm welling to bet that they have a spy here in St. Mungos maybe even in your department. But now I really have to get out of here. I'm wasting time talking to you I need to go now".

He grabbed his stuff from the box when his eyes widened in horror. "Weasley" he snapped not bothering about the pain that was ripping through his body. "Where's my book?" he asked upon noting the dumbfounded look on her face he said "there was a book in here Weasley. It was a leather bound book now WHERE IS IT?"

"I really don't know" she replied truthfully, "I didn't even touch your stuff".

He let out a string of expletives "they've already found it. I knew it! They have a spy here and now they've stolen the book. I have to get it back," he said to no one in particular.

Alice came rushing into the room "Mr. Malfoy is alive?" she asked in shock.

"Of course I'm alive what does it look like fool?" he spat.

Alice rushed out of the room. Ginny knew she had gone to get the sedatives to try and put Malfoy to sleep.

"Malfoy" she said slowly "don't do anything rash, please lie back down on the bed you need your rest".

" I can't do that Weasley," he said almost pleadingly. Ginny took out her wand but Draco was quicker than her and yelled "Pertrificus Totalus!" and Ginny was put in the full body binding curse and watched on helplessly while Draco grabbed his stuff and dissaprated. Alice came back in and noting a petrified Ginny she quickly released her with a "finite incantatum". Ginny stood up and stretched herself, feeling the stiffness of her back. She looked around and noted the empty ward, save for her and Alice.

"I have to inform Healer Jenkins about this ma'am" Alice told Ginny and rushed out of the room.

Ginny blinked twice, Alice was always rushing everywhere she never seemed to stay in a place longer than five minutes. She didn't think about her assistant for long and her thoughts shifted to Malfoy.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry Potter stood in the middle of his new flat. It looked like everything he had ever dreamed of. It was the mirror image of Ginny's flat with a larger kitchen and his Bedroom had a balcony. The main reason why he wanted this flat was so that he could keep an eye on Ginny. Only Ron and Harry knew that Harry's bedroom had a direct view of Ginny's lounge. In fact Harry's block of flats were directly opposite Ginny's block of flats. But Harry would castrate himself before he told Ginny that he had only bought that particular flat to keep and eye on her. Sure it had cost him a fortune but it was well worth it. Just seeing Ginny again was well worth it. He had been asked by the auror department to continue his posting in Wales but he didn't want to. He had missed his friends and adopted family and he wasn't about to miss anymore.

After spending years away he missed home. Being out in a strange country with no one familiar to talk to for years was enough for him to handle and now he just wanted to come back home and talk to his friends and catch up with the world around him. He picked up the small box of his belongings. He had shrunk them all and put them into a small box. He spent the rest of the day placing his things where he wanted them and enlarging his belongings. He picked up one of the objects that he had enlarged and stared at it. It was a really large framed picture of him and Ginny at her graduation a couple of years ago. It was the same picture he had put in her locket. Molly Weasley had framed it and given it to him during his own birthday a few years ago. He carried the large frame and went to his Bedroom. He hung it where he always hung it, on the wall opposite his bed. When he sat up in the morning after he put on his glasses that was the first sight her would be met by. He placed his miniature mattress on his bed frame and enlarged it. He then went about the house putting away his books and things.

It took him a good few hours to get everything right. But when he was done, he was extremely happy with his masterpiece. He had even had the time to paint his dining room and lounge walls a creamy ivory color and he painted his room walls a reddish color. He sat down at his table top with a bottle of chilled butterbeer. He was quite physically tired and white wife beater and jeans were splotched with paint. Not to mention his hands were covered in paint. He finished the bottle and chucked it in the bin and was about to go for a shower when he heard a doorbell ring. He answered the door and Hermione greeted him smiling brightly.

"Hullo Harry" she said. "I brought you a housewarming present" she held out her hands and handed him what looked like a glass dish.

"Erm thanks Hermione," he said taking the dish from her and examining it closely.

She giggled, "It's a Pyrex dish," she said looking at his baffled expression. "No housewarming is complete without a Pyrex dish".

He took the dish and placed it on his counter top. "So what brings you here Hermione" he asked as she sat down on the couch. He got out two bottles of chilled butterbeer and handed Hermione one.

"Oh nothing much really I just wanted to see how you were doing and to tell you that the rehearsal of the rehearsal dinner will be in a month".

Harry nodded and thought to himself only Hermione would have a rehearsal of the rehearsal dinner.

"Also" she went on "you do realize that you have to make a speech?" Harry nodded and she continued on talking about her and Ron and all sorts of things. Finally she pulled out a little sample board with colored pieces of fabric on them. "I can't decide what color to have the bridesmaid dresses. I was thinking a pale green for the bridesmaids who will be Luna and Parvathi and I'm not sure what color Ginny's maid of honor dress should be. Either this bluish green or this deep emerald green what do you think Harry.

"Sorry?" Harry asked as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I was just distracted there" he said looking a little sheepish.

"Hmmm sure you were" she said cheekily "So what do you think?" She showed him the two colored fabrics.

"This one" he said pointing to the deep emerald green one. He remembered Ginny at her graduation and how beautiful she had looked in her deep green dress robes trimmed with gold. "Definitely the emerald green one" he said and then added "and maybe you should get it trimmed with gold".

Hermione clapped her hands "oh Harry it'll be brilliant! Ginny will look beautiful".

Harry nodded agreeing with her, he thought Ginny would look beautiful too, not that she didn't look beautiful already. He was just fantasizing about Ginny in what looked to be her bridesmaid dress when Hermione's voice pulled him out of his dream.

"I really like what you've done with the place Harry it looks good," she said motioning around at his newly decorated flat.

"Want a tour?" he asked and she jumped up with an eager "yes please".

Harry had shown Hermione around the flat and when she had seen his room she looked surprise.

"Harry I am not sure if you realize this but your bedroom walls are red".

He laughed when he noticed her expression "yes Herm I notice they're red I painted them red after all".

"But why?" she asked.

"I guess I just like the color red a lot" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled knowingly as she made the connection between the large framed photograph and the red walls. He was still madly in love with Ginny.

"So how's things with you and Gin" Hermione asked her friend.

"I don't know" he replied truthfully "we're still friends, I think I'm ready but I just need a little bit more time to get settled back in and then I'll ask her out".

Hermione looked thoughtful as she followed Harry back to the lounge. "Anyway Harry I have to go home now Ron and I are having dinner with my parents". She hugged Harry goodbye and disapprated home leaving Harry alone in his newly furnished flat.

He still didn't really know how he felt about Ginny and he wasn't sure how she felt about him. The one thing that he was certain of was that after he settled into his job again and took care of other matters he would try again with Ginny. He still had Grimmauld place to take care off. He hadn't done anything with it but left Kreacher in charge of it and told Kreacher to handle it till he got back. When he came back he couldn't bear to live in Sirius's old house. It brought back too many memories that he didn't want to relive. Kreacher was happy to live there and take care of the place till Harry knew what he wanted to do with it. He told Kreacher that he would pop round tomorrow to check up on the place. He wanted to sort through Sirius's things and keep the ones that were sentimental to Sirius. He saw his TV staring at him from a corner and went over to try and fix it. It was one of his favorite contraptions and it was highly entertaining. Coming from a muggle household it really was impossible for him not to have a TV.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy was rifling through his cabinets in the dead of the night. He needed to get back the leather bound book. God knows what would happen if the deatheaters figure out how to open the book. Draco was the last living person to know how to work the book. There were only two people other than Draco who knew what power the book held. One of them was his dead father and the other one was Voldermort who was dead, for the time being at least. Draco's father had been given this precious book of Voldermort's to take care of and when Lucius had died he had passed it to Draco. The book that all the hype surrounded was actually Tom Riddle's seventh year transfiguration book. But that was not why it was special. The reason why Tom Riddle's seventh year transfiguration book was special was because it contained a map hidden within it. Riddle's extensive knowledge in transfiguration and potions helped him conceal a map within the textbook. It needed to be opened using an incantation that only Voldermort, Lucius and Draco knew.

He knew they would come for him. They would soon know that only Draco could open the book and then that only he was smart enough to uncover the hidden map within the book. But he would never help them; even if it meant his death. They had killed his mother and now he will never help them, no way in hell. If he should die, he needed to tell someone. He needed to explain what needed to be done but whom could he tell? Then it came to him, he could tell her, and she would know what to do. Ignoring the pain shooting through his body he sat down and took out some parchment paper and began to write. He didn't know how long he's sat there writing for but he wrote everything and anything. After he had finished his letter he sealed it in an envelope. He couldn't send it to her outright, the deatheaters had spies all over the place, and they would be sure to intercept his owl. He then had an idea. He grabbed his cloak from the chair. It was a thick black cloak with a tiny dragon emblem on the right breast and reaching for the scissors he set to work.

An hour later he had taken the cloak and put it in a box and shrunk it. He summoned his eagle owl Hades and attached the small box to his leg and gave Hades the letter too. Then he sent Hades off to her. He turned watched the owl fly off into the night and sat down. He didn't want any part in the deatheaters plans. He just wanted to get on with his life and live in peace. All of a sudden the door burst open and Draco was surrounded by black hooded figures. It was lucky for him that he'd already sent off the letter.

"I've been expecting you guys," Draco said sneering softly as a death eater punched him in the face.

"How do you open the book?" the deatheater who punched him asked roughly.

Draco recognized his voice as McNair and spat on him "I'll never help you" he rasped.

"Very well then" McNair said smiling cruelly. "Let's see if we can change your mind" he remarked and pointed his wand at Draco. Draco felt excruciating pain surge through his body and then all of a sudden his whole world went black.


	3. Riddles and Escapes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE IS NOT MINE! Once I would like to thank Shula8205 for your review and Jaeggurnaut who is my personal friend and to Tim for reading. 

"**Silences make the real conversations between friends. Not the saying but the never needing to say is what counts.****"**

**Margaret Lee Runbeck**

Chapter 3 

It had been a good two weeks since Draco Malfoy's disappearance from St. Mungos. Ginny had spoken to a couple of aurors and had given them Draco's details but so far they had no leads and no clue as to the whereabouts of Draco. Ginny was worried about him, strange as that might sound. But then again, Ginny had never been one to hold a grudge and she was always the first one to help people out no matter who they were. She was worried about Draco and the delusional state he had been in when she had last seen him. There was something different about him; beneath that hard exterior she sensed a deer being caught in the headlights. Something didn't seem right. Although he had been seriously injured so she supposed it would seem fitting that he was rambling. She was sitting in her room with a fire blazing at the hearth and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The wireless was playing music softly in the background. It was about nine o'clock at night and she was trying to relax. This was the first time in a long time that she had some time to herself. She propped her feet up and sipped her hot chocolate while staring at the dancing flames a little distance before her. She wasn't in the mood for doing anything. She just wanted to relax and unwind but her mind wouldn't let her.

Over the past few weeks there had been many deatheater attacks and she was shocked at the state of the injured victims that were admitted into St. Mungos. A hot flush of anger erupted within her when in her mind's eye she saw the scarred and bruised body of a little girl that had been sent to St. Mungos because of a deatheater attack. She shuddered and tried to wipe the image from her mind. He hand absent-mindedly reached up to her neck to clasp Harry's locket, she felt the cold metal in her palm and caressed it softly. Harry. That's whom her thoughts had drifted to. It was great seeing him again, and her heart still did some back flips every time she saw him. She just didn't know if she herself could deal with a relationship as well as a busy job. She couldn't have it both ways. She walked over to the sink and put her mug down. She yawned and stretched then went to her room.

After brushing her teeth she crawled into the covers just as she was on the brink of sleep she heard a tapping at the window. She let out a shriek of surprise as she saw a huge black eagle owl fluttering at her window. She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on her bedpost. She noted a small box attached to the leg of the owl and she quickly untied it. She took the letter that the owl held in its beak then stroked its majestic head.

"Who do you belong to precious?" she crooned to the owl. The owl hooted and then spread its wings and flew off into the night.

She opened the letter and took in the unfamiliar slant writing,

_Weasley,_

Thank you for your services. I hope this will serve you well. Please enlarge it; it was too big to be sent with Hades. It is my gift to you. It was woven by veelas and stitched with unicorn hair. It will keep you warm in the coldest of winters. The warmth of the world lies in the cloak. Should you wish not to be noticed by the world, all you have to do is awaken the sleeping dragon.

_Draco Adonius Malfoy. _

Ginny raised her eyebrows at the letter. What did he mean by warmth of the world? And tickle the sleeping dragon? Though when she put on the cloak after enlarging it she understood. The cloak was certainly warm; maybe this was what Draco meant by the warmth of the world being in the cloak thought Ginny. It certainly seemed as though the whole world had pooled its warmth together and woven it into that cloak. It was the same cloak that she had seen in the box with Draco's possessions. But why had he given it to her? She didn't ponder this for long as she slipped the cloak on and walked about with it into the hall. It was magnificent; he had probably given it to her because he wanted to thank her for fixing him up when he came to the hospital. Later when she was about to put it away into her closet, she noticed there was a little tear in the cape part of the cloak on the inside. It looked like there had been a rip and someone had sewn it up with normal thread instead of unicorn hair. She wasn't too bothered about the rip, it was small and it wasn't noticeable since it was on the inside of the cloak. She hung away the thick cloak and climbed into bed, switched off the bedside lamp and shrouded the whole room in darkness. Had she looked out the her bedroom she would have seen dark haired green eyed man with glasses, leaning against his balcony and smiling at her before switching off his lights.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry Potter woke up to his doorbell ringing. He groaned out aloud, and then noting his bare chest he quickly put on a shirt and grabbed his glasses. It was the first time he had had a dreamless sleep in a long time and now it was ruined. He then made his way out to meet the ungodly person who had disturbed him from his slumber.

When he opened the door he came face to face with-

"Hermione?"

"Hullo Harry" she greeted smiling at the confused emerald-eyed boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked his best friend as she surveyed his flat critically.

"Harry, it's been about a month since I've last been here and already it looks like a hurricane has hit your flat" she said disapprovingly eyeing the scattered clothes on the floor and the unwashed dishes in the sink.

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and grinned sheepishly "I've been so busy with settling in that I haven't had the time to clean up".

"Hmmm" Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say something.

After a few minutes when it didn't look like Hermione wanted to say anything but was merely walking around his flat in some sort of daze, Harry decided to be blunt.

"Hermione" he said a little louder than he intended, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" she asked looking around dreamily.

"Is there a reason you're in my flat at"- he paused and looked at the watch on his left hand "seven in the morning". His eyes did a double take and he looked back at his watch "sweet Merlin Hermione it's seven in the morning!"

Hermione looked at him and sighed "yes I know it's seven in the morning" she said tiredly "I only came to remind you that my rehearsal or the rehearsal wedding dinner is tonight and I don't want you to be late".

"Oh" Harry said and tried to conceal his dumbfounded expression.

He had totally forgotten about the rehearsal of the rehearsal dinner that night. He had been too preoccupied with settling down in his flat and transferring money from his overseas accounts to his gringotts account.

Hermione looked at him then said "well I'd better get back, Ron would want to know where I've gone".

She was about to disapprate when Harry said "I've put up anti appration and disappration wards inside the flat so no one can apprated in or out". Hermione nodded and then with a quick hug for Harry she went out the door. He checked the time again and decided to get ready for work.

He got to the office with minutes to spare. Aurors hardly needed a work desk but Harry was given one nonetheless. Being the boy- who- lived and continued to live, had its perks. Like a nice desk in a nice office and his own personal secretary, which made no difference, as nice legs and size D breasts did not easily sway Harry. Ron had the same kind of treatment Harry had being an accomplice to Harry in the vanquishing of the dark lord.

"So Sonia, what have you got for me today?" he asked walking straight past her desk into his office.

She followed him in and handed him a yellow file. He opened it and scanned it with interest. So Draco Malfoy was missing and he has been for a while now. According to the file Draco has been missing for three weeks. After that day when he disappeared from St. Mungos, he had been sighted twice and then there were no more sightings of him. Harry sat down on his swivel office chair and went through the file. He saw Sonia standing in front of his desk. She had taken off her cloak and was wearing bright red dress robes that were so short they were just above mid thigh and the neckline was plunging giving the world a free peak at her D sized cleavage. Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

"You can go now Sonia" he said and she flashed him a coy pearly white smile and left his office, swaying her hips gently.

There seemed to be something fishy about Malfoy's disappearance, it seemed that slowly the deatheaters had killed off his family. Also Ginny had mentioned that Malfoy kept asking about a book and rambling how much they wanted to kill him. Something just didn't seem right and Harry was going to get to the bottom of this.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGGHGHGHGHGGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes or should I say his eye. He couldn't open his left eye because it felt swollen. His head was pounding, like someone had clubbed him on the head repeatedly for a couple of hours. He tried to move his hands and his legs but he couldn't. They were bound to the legs and arm rests of a chair. He groaned and his head lolled forward. He had been held captive by those bloody deatheaters for a while now. They had tortured him using muggle and wizarding methods. He wouldn't give up, he had sworn that no matter what happened he would never ever let the leather bound book be opened, he couldn't bear to think of the fatal consequences of the world if the book should be opened.

Draco looked around; he seemed to be in some sort of dark dingy room with the curtains all drawn and the blinds drawn as well. There were only a few faint rays of sunlight that shone through the room. The room was void of any furniture save for the chair that Draco was sitting on. Draco heard the door open and tried to look up but he couldn't. The deatheaters' ways of cruel and unusual punishment had weakened him greatly and he no longer had the energy.

He heard booted footsteps on wooden floorboards and soon someone bent their head down to his level and said, "Well, well Malfoy still resisting us I see. We shall have to do something about that. How about some traditional methods of punishment?"

Draco let out a low growl upon recognizing the voice of MacNair. " Crucio".

Draco gritted his teeth as the pain came. Oh the pain! It was too much to bear and Draco almost gave up but something kept him going. However his depleting energy stores were not enough to withstand the pain and soon Draco felt his world slipping to blackness.

When Draco awoke he was still bound to the chair and he felt weaker than ever. But this time instead of being in some strange room, he was in what looked like a living room and the furniture was draped with white cloth. There was a thick layer of dust on the surface of everything. He moved his head to the corner and saw a group of black-cloaked figures seated around a rectangular dining table whispering angrily. They were looking at something it was old and looked familiar. Draco's eyes widened and he noticed that it was the book! He felt inwardly triumphant when he realized the cause of their angry whispering was due to the fact that they couldn't open the book.

MacNair was reading the inscription on the book out aloud trying to make sense of it. _**"Eht doolb fo eht erup tnavres, eht tnirpmi morf eht retsam, eht koob fo efil etinu meht dna eefr ruoy retsam!" **_Draco laughed to himself, those fools were so stupid. His laugh got louder and louder and he actually roared with laughter till tears filled his eyes. The deatheaters were looking at him with utmost fury in their eyes. He shivered involuntarily when he noticed Macnair glaring at him and only then did he realize that they had taken his shirt. He was left with just his pants and shoes on. No wonder he was beginning to feel cold. The two tattoos stared back at the deatheaters black and menacing. The thick scratchy rope that bound Draco's upper arm was rubbing uncomfortably against his skin, making it sore. He felt the flesh tear and blood trickled down his arm slowly.

MacNair noticed Draco's smug expression and growled, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh you bastards are just too pathetic you know? You can't even open a simple book without my help. It really is tragic".

MacNair gave a cry of frustration and flung the leather bound book at Draco's injured arm. The tattoo on Draco's arm that was smeared with blood gleamed with white light when the book made contact with his arm. The deatheaters looked stunned. Please pretend you haven't noticed he begged in his mind. But it was no use; every single one of them that was seated at the table had seen the light that came from Draco's tattoo when the book made contact with his blood-smeared tattoo.

The looked at the book and then at Draco hungrily. MacNair was the first one up at Draco's side. He picked up the book and then pressed it to Draco's skin. The light gleamed again and illuminated the whole room and then it dimmed. MacNair withdrew the book from Draco' s skin and words formed on the leather bound book lighting up in gold.

_**The blood of the pure servant, **_

_**The imprint from the master,**_

_**The book of life. Unite them **_

_**And free your master!**_

Draco slumped his shoulders, it was too late, and they had opened the book. All hope was lost.

The deatheaters whooped and clapped and many gave rambunctious roars of approval. "Quiet" hissed MacNair "Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?"

"Don't worry MacNair" came a smooth female voice "I have already put a silencing charm on the shack".

The shack? Draco's mind perked up. So they were holding him captive in the shrieking shack. What a fitting place to hold secret deatheater meetings. That night Draco was given food for the first time. He had a stale piece of bread and a small lump of cheese and a glass of water. He sniffed the glass of water and then closed his eyes, it was obvious that they had put something in the water because the two deatheaters that were guarding him, were watching him anxiously to see if he would drink.

The other deatheaters were pouring over the book when suddenly the smooth voiced deatheater said, "Look here there is an inscription to page 39".

Draco didn't hear anymore, he had fallen asleep. His exhausted body needed rest and his tired mind needed a break.

Hours later when he had woken up, the deatheaters were chattering excitedly when one of them said, "hey look it's a riddle" and read it out aloud.

**Away from prying eyes I lie, buried deep in my enemy's home. I tried but failed, to no avail and this secret only I have known. Only the most faithful would be able to find, this important piece I have left behind. In the back of the founder's hollow, my trail of clues you must follow. Dig deep beneath the earth and you will see, what you will need to set me free. Queen of all is the rose, the blood of life as everyone knows. So follow my trail and set me free, and I will reward you unconditionally. **

"What does that mean?" one deatheater asked.

He sounded suspiciously like Goyle. Draco scoffed; they were indeed as stupid as they looked. Then the smooth voice deatheater spoke again.

"I think I've got it! I think whatever it is, is buried deep in the home of one of the dark lord's enemies. I think it's in the Potters home because it says founder's hollow which could only mean Godric's hollow where James and Lily Potter died. I think we have to dig in the backyard of their home and it's beneath the rose bush".

She had an element of cockiness in her voice. But clearly she was the brain of the bunch. The rest laughed rowdily and patted the smooth voiced deatheater on the back.

"Well done Zabini, it seems you have beauty as well as brains" MacNair praised and the smooth voice deatheater who pulled back her hood to reveal her flawless dark completion and aristocratic features.

Draco was shocked; he didn't expect to see one of his closest friends at the helm of the deatheaters. He tried to look at Annette but she didn't make eye contact. Annette Zabini was the younger sister of Blaise Zabini but she and Draco had been friends nonetheless. Draco recalled many times over the years when he was at Hogwarts, spending the holidays with the Zabini family. It used to be his home away from Hogwarts as well as a home away from home. While drearily pondering over why she was here, he felt suddenly weakened and he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

This time someone shaking him gently awoke Draco. He let out a muffled "what?" and then someone shushed him. A smooth voice said "lumos" and immediately bright light filled the some of the room. He looked into the piercing blue eyes of Annette Zabini.

"Net?" Draco asked incredulously and the darker girl nodded seriously, her blue eyes cold and empty.

On anyone else of that complexion, the refined features and blue eyes would have looked out of place but somehow on Annette, the dark skin, blue eyes and refined features looked very appealing.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his friend.

"I'm supposed to be guarding you, it's part of my shift but I'm going to try to help you escape, but now is not the right time, they will be alerted if you escaped and there are wards all over the shack".

"But why?" Draco managed to say hoarsely.

Annette looked at him pointedly "because Draco, you would do the same for me and besides all those years of our friendship we always helped one another out. Remember? You used to save me and Blaise from my father's deatheater parties?" Draco tried to speak but nothing came out. He wanted to tell her that if he were her, he most certainly wouldn't be doing what she was doing.

He would leave her and run. Annette dug into her robes and pulled out a vial of potion and gave it to Draco "come on D, drink up it's a rejuvenates potion, it will give you energy and strength".

She lifted his chin gently with her hands and Draco drank up slowly feeling some of his strength returning to him.

"Now here's the plan, tomorrow when the sun sets we're going to go to Godric's Hollow, you included. They're going to dig up this so called treasure that Voldermort wants us to dig up".

Draco looked horrified "Net, they can't do that, the world will be in peril".

She raised a perfectly shaped ebony eyebrow and looked annoyed "you think I don't' know that" she snapped. "Tomorrow I will make it in such a way that it would be either Crabbe or Goyle that will be guarding you and maybe you can overpower them and escape but if you don't then we'll have to think of something else".

She began pacing up and down "Net stop pacing you're giving me a headache" Draco groaned.

She stopped pacing to glare at him then resumed pacing. It had been at least ten minutes of silence with no sound but that of Annette's feet shuffling on the floorboards.

Draco was left alone with his thoughts till she said "D you have to pretend like I haven't given you the rejuvenates potion, if not they will suspect something and we'll be found out. Also I've retrieved your spare wand from your house and I'll slip it to you somehow tomorrow".

"Why have you joined the dark side Net? I thought you were better than that" Draco asked his friend and for a fleeting moment Draco saw some fear and sadness in those blue eyes. Annette sighed dejectedly and conjured a chair and sat down in front of Draco.

"They threatened to kill my mother if I don't help them, they've already killed Blaise because he didn't want to join them and even though my mother was a deatheater, she's been ill for a while and hasn't been able to contribute, so I have to do it in her place and if I don't they will kill her".

This time it was really clear to Draco that there was sadness etched on her face. He suddenly felt red-hot anger surge through his veins. He was angry at MacNair he was angry at the deatheaters but most of all he was angry with Voldermort. For a moment gray eyes met blue ones and silent understanding passed through them. Annette dug into her cloak and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"Here" she said holding her hand out to offer Draco the chocolate.

Draco smirked at her "Net does it look like I can reach out and take that from you?" he asked a little sarcastically.

She then remembered that he was tied up and then glared at him "well I'm sorry Draco if I seem to be a little occupied with trying to think of ways to help you escape and prevent the doom that will be onto the entire wizarding world".

He smirked at her outburst. This was the Annette he remembered from Hogwarts and all those summers. She tried to untie the ropes but before her hand could touch the rope she was flung backwards and her back hit the wall.

"Bloody MacNair" she cursed "he must have put some sort of hex on the ropes".

She looked at Draco who was glancing at the fallen chocolate bar with a sort of a hungry look. She sighed and pulled the chair closer to Draco and grabbed the chocolate bar. She unwrapped it and broke off small pieces and fed them to Draco.

"I could get used to this Zabini" Draco said, she glared at him.

"Dream on Malfoy," she snapped.

A short while Later Draco fell asleep with his head bent forward while Annette did her duty and watched him. Tomorrow everything would change.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ginny Weasley was standing at the altar of a magnificent looking church wearing a green dress and looking extremely disgruntled. The cause of her disgruntled behavior was the woman standing a little off to the right, wearing a white dress and looking dreamily at Neville Longbottom who was standing on the top step of the altar with a book in his hands. Yes the cause of her disgruntled ness was Hermione Jane Granger, her best friend. She was standing at an angle and thus had full view of what was supposed to be happening. Tonight was the rehearsal of the rehearsal wedding and dinner. They had been doing this for the past two hours and it didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. Ginny glanced across at Harry who was still in his work robes looking handsome as usual.

Hermione had gotten everyone together to try and enact the wedding ceremony. Which was why when Ginny had showed up in her simple midnight blue dress, Hermione had turned it an emerald green because the bridesmaid dresses were meant to be green. Apart from 'ruining' one of her favorite dresses, Hermione had rehearsed the wedding march about twenty times. Ginny thought that if she ever got married, she wouldn't need to have a rehearsal dinner, she had rehearsed enough helping Hermione. Neville who part of the groomsmen, was roped in to fill in for the minister. Ron was fidgeting with the bow tie that Hermione had made him wear and Hermione was hissing at him from the corner of her mouth to stop fidgeting. Ginny covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She glanced at Harry and met his eyes and he too was trying his best not to laugh.

"Ring" called Neville looking at Harry.

Harry didn't notice he and Ginny were too busy looking at each other and laughing and by now even Luna and Parvathi (the bridesmaids) and Seamus (the other groomsman) were shaking with laughter. Hermione turned around to glare at them all and Harry handed Ron the wedding ring.

"For your immaturity" Hermione snapped, "we can do this another two times".

Everyone groaned in protest but the loudest groan came from the groom himself. "Well you can thank the best man and the maid of honor for that" Hermione said and turned around to continue.

Parvathi, Luna, Seamus and Neville all glared at Ginny and Harry who were grinning sheepishly at each other.

They had begun their rehearsal at about two in the afternoon and by the time they had finished rehearsing the wedding ceremony and dinner it was eight at night. Ginny grabbed the black cloak she had been given by Draco and put it on. Harry walked up to her.

Looking at the cloak he whistled "nice cloak" he said.

Ginny smiled "thanks would you believe that Draco Malfoy gave it to me to thank me for healing him?"

Harry raised his eyebrows "really?" he asked.

Ginny nodded "yeah I thought that was really nice of him".

Harry nodded thoughtfully "So are you going home?" he asked.

"Yeah I thought I might walk home it's only a half an hour walk from here to Diagon central.

"I'll walk with you then" Harry said and after putting on his cloak he followed her out the door into the cool night.

She looked somewhat pleased that Harry was walking her home. It seemed like something they would have done back when they were dating. But still she knew that Harry needed more time, she didn't was to spoil the beautiful friendship that they had at the moment. She had missed his presence and this was enough for her for the time being at least.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence. "So how's work going?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked.

"It's good, we're supposed to be getting someone new for the department tomorrow how about you Gin? How's work going with you?"

"Stressful" she replied truthfully "and there have been quite a few death eater attacks and there is a shortage of healers so my job is made all the more difficult".

Harry looked at her with a twinkle in his eye "I think I might be able to help you there, our department is looking into the deatheater matter".

They fell silent after a while basking in the comfortable silence. When they reached Ginny's flat they took the elevator up to her floor. It didn't matter that she lived in a wizarding community, muggle contraptions were still used. When they got to Ginny's door, Harry hugged her goodbye and kissed her on the forehead.

Before he left he turned to Ginny and said "Do you want to meet before going to the burrow for dinner?" Ginny slapped her palm to her forehead.

"I completely forgot about going to the burrow for dinner tomorrow, thanks for reminding me" she said then added "yeah sure let's meet at my flat tomorrow and we can floo there together?"

Harry nodded and after making sure that Ginny had gone into her house he took the elevator down to the ground floor and began his short walk to his own flat.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry was almost at his flat when he heard a whimper coming from the alleyway beside his flat. He drew his wand out and walked into the alleyway cautiously. There was a little puppy whimpering piteously, it was injured and blood was pouring out of its leg. It had apparently cut its leg on a broken firewhisky bottle nearby. Harry squatted down and tried to beckon the puppy to him. It limped over to him and he conjured a plate of warm milk for the puppy. The puppy whimpered and limped over to the plate while Harry called on encouragingly.

" That's right, I won't hurt you it's ok you're safe" he cooed beckoned for the puppy to come closer.

After the puppy finished his milk, Harry picked it up and was surprised when it didn't resist. He took it to his house and bandaged up its leg. Then he took it to the bathroom and gave it a bath. The puppy splashed around in the bathtub occasionally yelping and licking Harry's face. He dried the puppy off and conjured a rug for the puppy in front of the fire.

"You can live with me now" Harry told the little golden Retriever puppy. It looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes and let out a high bark of joy. "Hmmm" Harry said furrowing his brows and thinking thoughtfully "you still need a name. What can I call you?" The puppy looked at him and wagged its little tail. "Well the only dog I ever knew was snuffles, will that do?" the puppy barked and wagged its tail jumping on Harry". He laughed and patted snuffles on the head, "now get some sleep". Harry walked into his room and took off his shirt and stripped into his boxers.

After brushing his teeth Harry walked out to his bedroom and noticed something strange, snuffles was carrying his rug in his little mouth and he placed it in front of Harry's room door, laid it down and went to sleep on top of it. Harry patted Snuffles and walked over to the balcony of his room. There he saw Ginny asleep with a book in her hands. Smiling and thinking that the world was perfect, Harry turned off the lights and went to sleep.

He was walking along a lonely street. It was dark and the moon shone brightly in the sky. He pulled his cloak tighter around him. The wind was howling, Harry had his wand out and was walking cautiously. Something wasn't right. He didn't know where he was going; he let his feet lead the way. He stopped outside a run down house. It looked so familiar that he felt his heart ache when he saw it. He brushed the vines from the signboard and his eyes widened; he was at Godric's hollow. He had been back once when he was searching for horcruxes but that was a long time ago now. He approached the house, which was falling apart and went inside. The door was unlocked. He took in the appearance of the destroyed inside of the house. There was something about it that seemed draw Harry in. He wondered if his parents had survived, would they all be sitting at the table eating a wonderful dinner that his mum had cooked? He made his way to the backyard and there saw a homemade swing. The plants and shrubs were dead, save for a small patch of roses. He walked over to the roses and reached down and plucked one. One of its thorns cut him and he yelped in surprise. He was bleeding. He looked at the rose and saw that it was unlike any other rose he had seen. It was a blood red but the tips of its petals were black. He put it in his pocket and walked out. Out of reflex he looked back and he saw a hooded figure leaning over the rose bush. Harry was rooted to the spot.

Without turning around she said in a deep distorted voice "the one who survived may not be so lucky, her love is strong but her heart is weak. The memories of him linger and will bring her to the other side. He will come when the moon is full and when the sky bleeds for all those who perished and he will return to the servants. Be careful of those you hold dear. All is not what it seems, fight for the love of good. The heart holds the secret to the destruction of evil". She began to fade Harry called out to her many times but she continued to fade "trust in your heart Harry Potter, and you will be free".

"How will I be free?" he yelled but she was already gone. Rain began to fall drenching him. He closed his eyes and heard barking.

Harry opened his eyes and found Snuffles licking him on the face barking excitedly. "Wha"- Harry asked groggily. Snuffles barked in reply. "Shit I'll be late for work" he cursed. He gave Snuffles some breakfast and made himself some toast. When Snuffles wagged his take and pulled on Harry's robes in the direction of the door Harry understood what he meant. He smiled gently at the puppy and picked it up. It gave an approving yelp and licked his face "Now Snuffles, I have to go to work but I get back I'll take you for a walk but you have to be good ok? And then you can meet Ginny, You'll like her". Harry put him down and Snuffles gave a bark wagged his tail, then trotted over to his rug and curled up. .

A/N: ok so that's it…please read and review…I promise more soon!!


	4. Moving on

**A/N: I decided to share with you some information, dear readers. I am currently depressed at the lack of reviews I am receiving and I honestly feel like scrapping this story. But I am going to wait at least another chapter. I have decided that this time I am going to share with you a piece of my mind. Whenever I write fanfiction I always have music playing in the background and I thought if you wanted you could choose to listen to the certain songs, which I will tell you, to help you along with the mood of the story. And please PLEASE DEAR READERS, REVIEW!! IT WOULD CERTINLY MAKE MY DAY, WEEK, MONTH, YEAR! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE SONG THAT THE HOODED FIGURE SINGS…**

**Chapter 4**

Draco Malfoy fell into a bush clutching his injured arm. He meant to have apprated just outside Malfoy Manor but somehow the wards had been tampered with and he couldn't get within ten miles of his home. It was almost impossible for a non- Malfoy to tamper with the wards put on the Manor. It was because you needed either blood or hair given with the consent of a Malfoy to alter the wards. Draco groaned out aloud, he had given his consent to the deatheaters. Back in the Potters' backyard he had held out his arm willingly for Macnair to take his blood. He didn't know what to do now. He needed some ingredients to alter the wards again and for that he had to go into Diagon Alley. But surely the deatheaters and newly risen dark lord would place spies there. Firstly he needed to take care of his arm.

The increasing loss of blood was making him light headed and he couldn't concentrate. He tried a healing spell he knew but it didn't work. For the life of him he just couldn't remember any healing spells. He decided that it would be best if he went into a muggle town. He wrinkled his nose subconsciously at the thought of having to spend time with muggles. He couldn't go into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade because people would recognize him and there would be spies. He resigned to his decision and then transfigured his robes and cloak into muggle attire. Still clutching his arm he apprated just outside the nearest muggle town.

He walked into the nearest doctor's clinic and wrinkled his nose yet again. This place smelled like St. Mungos. He saw an old lady sitting in the corner dozing off. There was some muggle contraption on the wall. If Draco remembered correctly from the four years of compulsory muggle studies that he had to take at Hogwarts, it was a Tee-Vee? Yes that would seem right, it was showing some sort of picture of a short man holding a ring talking to what looked like a poor imitation of an elf? Draco couldn't decide if the elf was a woman or a man. It had long straight blonde hair and it sounded like a woman. The small man kept referring to the elf as Legolas. Draco snorted inaudibly, what kind of name was Legolas? Draco looked up when he heard a voice calling him.

"Sir can I help you?" a kindly looking woman was asking from the front desk. Draco walked up to her.

"Err…Yes you can I need to see the doctor about this gash in my arm" he showed her the gash in his arm that he had wrapped a piece of cloth around to try and stop the bleeding.

She gasped and sprinted into the doctor's examining room. The doctor burst out a while later and ushered Draco into the examining room. After giving Draco some painkillers and an anesthetic, the doctor stitched Draco up. It was done with a special kind of thread, which would fade in a few weeks. When Draco was asked to pay, he realized with a shock that he didn't have any muggle money on him and so he transfigured some of the galleons that Annette had given him into muggle money. Too bad they would change back into galleons when Draco left the clinic. It was against the law to transfigure wizarding money into muggle money. It had to be exchanged properly at gringotts. He made a mental note to send the muggle doctor proper muggle money when he got the chance. Draco then spent a couple of days in a muggle inn after changing some money at a small unnoticeable gringotts branch. He needed to rest and energize.

After checking out of his temporary accommodation, Draco decided that he needed to go to Diagon Alley and so he transfigured his muggle clothes back into robes. He pulled his hood above his head and apprated into Diagon Alley. He made his way cautiously into Diagon Alley. He walked down to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlor and was about to go in when he saw someone who looked familiar sitting at the back of the parlor. He was sipping a coffee and surveying the crowd that walked past. Draco couldn't remember where he had seen that man. Although he was quite sure that he had met him before at one of the deatheater parties that his father had thrown back when he was alive. Draco didn't want to take the risk so he turned around and walked to Scales 'N' Things apothecary. He needed to get a pound of Dragon's blood and a phoenix feather to alter the wards to get into the manor. "How much for the dragon's blood and the feather?" Draco asked a seedy looking man who sat behind the counter.

"That would be 58 galleons, it's thirty eight for the phoenix feather and twenty galleons for the dragon's blood" he said baring yellow and rotting teeth.

Draco made a face and was about to say that there was no way in hell he was going to pay that much money for two things but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he paid the slime ball the amount he wanted. He walked out of Diagon Alley clutching the brown bag, which contained the feather and the blood. Walking past Madam Malkins robes for all occasions, Draco caught a flash of red. He stopped outside the shop and peered through the glass windows inside the shop were two Weasleys and the mudblood Granger. Draco knew Ron Weasley, he smirked upon remembering the hard time he gave Ron at school and he knew the girl Weasley. Geneva? Ginvera? Ginevra? Yes that was her name, Ginevra. She was the one who had healed him when he came in left for dead. He hoped she had gotten the cloak he sent her. He wanted to talk to her but upon seeing her brother and the mudblood there, he thought better of it.

He immediately apprated a distance away from Malfoy Manor and stood before the invisible force field that had been set up around the Manor. He took the phoenix feather and dipped it into the liquid Dragon's blood and wrote the spell to disable the wards.

I am Draco Malfoy the last know heir, I hear by remove the wards and leave the manor bare. I want to get in to the place I call home, where I now live on my own. So leave me in peace and let me be, and let Malfoy manor be free.

Trying to see if his spell would work, he took a few steps forward bracing himself for the worst to happen, but nothing came. He smirked and apprated into the Manor. The place was just as he had left it. The last time he was here, he had foolishly disabled the wards and he had been caught and so now to rectify his mistake he immediately put up new wards around the manor that would be almost impossible to penetrate.

He walked around the house coughing and sneezing at the amount of dust that had collected in the place. He wondered what had happened to the house elves that were meant to be serving him. He wondered if they had been killed that night when the deatheaters had stormed into the manor to take Draco with them.

After a while he went to the room where the house elves were supposed to be staying. To his immense surprise he found the house elves sitting on the floor looking around fearfully. "Pinky? Doner?" he called out. They looked up at him at smiled, getting up and running to him only to hug him around his waist.

"Master is back," Pinky said happily.

"Pinky and Doner thought master was never going to come back," Doner said as tears filled his saucer like brown eyes.

"Well I'm back so there's no need for all this" Draco said coolly and slowly brushing the elves off. "Why is the place so dusty aren't you supposed to be cleaning it and keeping it spotless?"

"But master, the bad man in black said he would kill Doner and Pinky if we even think about touching anything in this place" Pinky said and shuddered.

"Ok now that I am back, holiday's over, I want this place looking spotless, you will start immediately," Draco ordered them. The two house elves got to work immediately and began their work. Draco stalked out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

(A/N: Song playing now is closing time by Semisonic)

Ginny Weasley was standing in the dressing room of Madam Malkins' robes for all occasions. There was a mirror in front of her and she was trying on her maid of honor dress for Hermione and Ron's wedding. Ginny pulled back the curtain of the dressing room and went out to show her brother and future sister-in-law how the dress looked on her. Her brother who had been yawning and complaining to Hermione before suddenly stood up straight when Ginny came out, his jaw hung open. Hermione merely beamed delightedly.

"What?" Ginny asked them "Does it look bad?" She tugged on the dress self-consciously.

"No, no" Hermione assured her. "It looks fantastic, you look so beautiful Gin," she said eyeing Ginny up and down. She then clapped her hands together and told Madam Malkin with delight "I think we'll take these".

"No! You will not take them" came a voice from behind Hermione. It was Ron. He had finally pulled himself together to protest Hermione getting those robes for Ginny.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed "Why on earth not?" She demanded looking at Ron with her hands on her hips.

Ron turned red and stumbled over his words "Well because in that dress Gin will attract a lot of attention and well…" he broke off unsure of what to say next.

Hermione stood glaring at her fiancée, her eyes flashing. "Well what?" she asked Ron who gulped uneasily.

"Well because Hermione dearest, in that dress a lot of boys will be looking at her and the only boy who should be looking at her is Harry, and he would like her even if she was ugly. We can't encourage her and make Harry's life harder. At least if she wore a uglier dress, only Harry would look at her."

Hermione looked positively livid. "I don't care," she told him "It's my wedding and I'm having that dress for the maid of honor, and Ginny's my maid of honor".

"But Hermione"-

"Don't you but Hermione me" She warned "one more word out of you and you're sleeping on the couch when we're married".

That shut Ron up. He didn't so much as let out a squeak after Hermione told him that. Ron looked resigned and Hermione winked at Ginny. Ginny was excited; it was probably the nicest dress that Ginny had ever worn in her life and probably the most expensive too. It was a simple boob tube dress, which was a deep emerald green and it was figure hugging all the way to her hips and then flared out. The best part of the dress was that it was embroidered with gold thread and it contrasted well with her ruby hair.

Although she couldn't help but ask herself, would Harry like the dress? Would he want to ravish her if he saw her in the dress? She couldn't figure it out. She couldn't figure him out. She knew she still loved him but really after all these years of waiting, she should move on. But she knew she couldn't do it. She loved him too much. She just hoped that if he never came for her, she would have enough love left over to give to someone else.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione trooped over to Harry's office and went upstairs to meet him. Harry's secretary, who was wearing robes of pink, was putting on make up and reading witch weekly. Upon seeing them she went into Harry's office to inform him of their arrival.

Ginny looked around at Harry's office, it was slightly messy but it looked cozy. There were pictures of his parents and many of his friends and the Weasleys. He smiled at them and Ron and him got into a conversation about quidditch and placed bets on which team would win. Harry also updated Ron on what was happening at work since Ron had taken leave till after his wedding.

"So there really is going to be a new guy coming to work?" Ron asked Harry with interest.

"Yeah" Harry replied "And he's going to look into healing investigations, so he's working with us and as well as St. Mungos. He got double qualifications in both healing and he's done his auror training as well".

"Wow" Ron remarked. "This guy must really be good then huh?"

Harry nodded "Yeah he's coming in a couple of hours so how bout we all go to the café across the road and get something to eat then I can be back in time to receive him?"

"Sounds like a good idea Harry" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah mate" Ron remarked "besides I'm starving".

Ginny saw Hermione roll her eyes and giggled. Ron was always hungry and he always wanted something to eat. He was just lucky that he was born with such a high metabolic rate.

Ron and Hermione walked ahead, bickering about something or other while Harry and Ginny lagged behind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked gently grinning at her.

"I'm just thinking about how different life will be when they get married," Ginny answered gesturing at the bickering pair.

Harry smiled knowingly at her "I know what you mean, very soon it'll just be me and you".

"Hmmm" Ginny mused and walked on. Would it really be just her and Harry? How long was she supposed to wait for Harry? She had waited for him for years.

Hermione and Ron left after having a bite to eat and left Ginny and Harry alone together. Ginny having nothing else to do, decided to follow Harry back to his office. She sat inside his office for a while, waiting for the new guy to show up. After about half an hour of talking to Harry while waiting, there was a knock on the door. Harry leaped up to open the door and Ginny found herself staring at an incredibly handsome black haired blue-eyed man. He looked oddly familiar but somehow Ginny couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

"Rod Demlit" the man introduced himself while holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

"Harry Potter" Harry replied back shaking Demlit's hand.

"Of course, of course" Demlit said knowledgeably. Then upon noticing Ginny he smiled at her and pushed past Harry to introduce himself to her.

"Ginny Weasley" she said and she too shook hands with him.

After a couple of minutes Ginny said she had to leave so she bid goodbye to the two men. "Bye" she called out to Rod (as he had insisted her call him that) and Harry.

The two men responded simultaneously with "byes" and Rod added, "it was great to meet you".

Back at her apartment, Ginny sat down with a mug of hot chocolate and the book she was reading. She didn't know why but she kept thinking about the new guy at Harry's office, Rod Demlit. She couldn't remember where she had seen him but she knew she had seen him before. There was something about Rod that intrigued her; he sort of had a mysterious element about him.

A short while later a head appeared in her fireplace, it was Harry. "Hey Gin, he greeted and from behind him came a loud bark. "Snuffles says Hi too," he said grinning.

"What's up Harry?" she asked sitting up straight and leaning towards the fire.

"Oh nothing" he answered absent-mindedly. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, was going to take Snuffles for a walk". Snuffles responded to this with a series of high-pitched barks.

Ginny laughed and nodded "Let me just get my cloak on and I'll come and join you". Harry nodded.

"We'll meet you at your flat" he said and his head disappeared from the flames. Ginny had disappeared into her room for a couple of minutes only to grab the cloak that Draco had given her. The tank top and track pants that she had been wearing weren't enough to keep her warm in the cool night air. The doorbell rang and she rushed to open it. Harry stood at the door in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Snuffles jumped on her and started licking her face. She nuzzled her face in the golden brown fur and laughed. "Shall we?" Harry asked. She nodded and then they went down together.

(A/N: Song playing is you by Switchfoot)

"So why did you decide to go for a walk at this time?" she asked Harry a while later when they were walking around the park near her flat.

"Seemed like a nice night besides it's only eight thirty" he said gently. "Just thought of asking you thought you might want to come. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter as a gust of wind pierced her face. Harry didn't so much as shiver. Then again he'd always been tougher than her, or anyone else for that matter. They walked in that comfortable silence that they so often shared. Both caught up in their own thoughts.

Ginny was supposed to wake up early the next morning because she had work and there was a major staff meeting on, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her, other than being in this very moment walking quietly with Harry. Also seeing Snuffles' little form bounding along sniffing everything in sight and occasionally lifting his hind leg up to shower an unsuspecting flower, was quite entertaining.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry probed gently, tearing her away from her thoughts.

"Nothing much" she responded staring at Snuffles who was now trying to chase an insect that was fluttering just above his head.

Harry let out a short laugh "I know that face of yours too well Ginny, there is something bothering you".

"I'm not worried at all Harry, I'm just thinking about us," she said a little woefully. Harry looked up at her sharply, his lengthening hair falling into his eyes.

"What about us?" he asked.

"Well we say that we're just friends and I thought we established that a long time ago and then all of a sudden, we spend every free moment together. Where are we going Harry?" she looked up, her chocolate brown eyes questioning.

"We're going to the park," he answered a little bluntly.

"That's not what I meant," she said

"Look" he began tiredly pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose "I don't know what's happening between us, I just need more time that's all".

"You're always saying that, when will you have had enough time?" she bit out.

"I don't know ok? I really don't know!"

"You can never give me a definite answer Harry. I'm just so tired of waiting for you". There was a sort of heaviness and sorrow in her voice and Harry felt his heart contract.

"Look Gin, I don't know when I'll be ready, or if I will ever be ready but I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. Just because my life is the way it is, doesn't mean yours has to be as well. So go out and date other people and just forget the idea of us".

"We can at least be friends, can't we Harry?" she asked, her voice small. They had stopped walking and were now looking directly looking into each other's eyes. She reached out her hands and brushed aside the locks of dark hair that had fallen into his eyes. She gasped when she gazed into his eyes. They were cold and empty and filled with so much misery, she had never noticed this before and she found herself wondering if she had noticed it but refused to believe what she saw. Harry turned away from her.

"Yeah of course we can Gin, you know I'll always be there for you".

She smiled sadly and sat on a bench. Her gaze dropped to the cloak that Malfoy had given her. The dragon was sleeping peacefully, that was all it seemed to be doing. Stupid Dragon, she mused glaring at it. After a few minutes she got up and walked ahead, Harry was still lagging behind, kicking pebbles moodily. She looked around for Snuffles and found that he had stopped moving about and his ears had pricked up and he was sniffing the air suspiciously. Harry had caught up to Ginny and was looking at Snuffles in alarm.

The puppy crouched forward and let out a low growl. "What is it boy?" Harry asked urgently. Ginny looked a little nervous. Snuffles didn't do anything but he kept growling. They heard a cry from a little distance and feet were shuffling closer towards them. Harry and Ginny had their wands drawn and prepared themselves for an attack.

Slowly a couple of hooded figures came into view and Ginny gasped in surprise. Harry's eyes were narrowed and he braced himself. "Ginny, get back" he ordered her.

She looked at him in disbelief "no way Harry, I can fight too, you've seen me fight during the war".

The deatheaters slowly came into view dragging a dark woman with them. Her long black hair hung limp around her face. From the look in her eyes, it was clear to Harry and Ginny that she had been tortured. She made a noise that was muffled by the cloth gagging her.

Catching sight of the two people before them, two of the deatheaters sent curses flying at them. Harry deflected them effortlessly and Ginny shot back a hex that just missed one of the deatheaters. Realizing that they had two skilled fighters in front of them, one of the deatheaters said something inaudible to the others and one of the deatheaters apprated with the woman. There were still about four deatheaters left and they immediately began firing hexes and curses at the pair before them. However, Harry and Ginny were used to this sort of thing and Harry didn't even break a sweat while deflecting the curses. He even managed a well-aimed curse at one of the deatheaters and they fell stupefied.

Ginny was so busy firing curses that she didn't notice a jinx come at her and it hit her cloak. But just as it hit her cloak it repelled and flew back at her attackers. She was so surprised that she didn't see other jinxes coming at her but her cloak repelled them all the same. Harry seemed to have noticed this too because he said

"Wow that's some cloak Malfoy gave you" he paused long enough to say and then resumed fighting. When the deatheaters realized that the battle couldn't be won, they disappeared save for one who lay on the floor with a mad bat flapping on his face. Harry laughed when he got closer "Ginny your bat bogey hex is incredible".

"Thanks, it's always the same bat who comes, so I've named him Bernie" she replied and stalked towards her victim. Harry looked at her incredulously. "Who are you and why are you here" she asked but got no reply because the mad bat was still stuck to the deatheater's face. She waved her wand and Bernie the bat disappeared from sight. The deatheater was now bound thanks to Harry and lay motionless on the floor. Ginny pulled back the hood and was shocked to find Vincent Crabbe underneath. He looked totally flustered and absolutely furious.

"I'm not saying anything to you" he spat.

"Yeah we know" Harry replied and promptly silenced him with his wand. "Ok Gin, I have to ask you a favor, I need to take this felon to the Ministry so could you keep Snuffles with you for the night?"

"Sure Harry" she replied and laughed as Snuffled strode over to Crabbe, lifted up his hind leg and promptly peed on him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry made sure that Ginny and Snuffles had safely apprated back home, then he took out a portable portkey from his pocket, grabbed Crabbe and it wasn't long before he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

When he got to his office, he found Rod Demilt seated at his desk looking over some files.

"Rod?" Harry asked in disbelief "what are you doing here, isn't it your first day at work?"

"Yeah" Rod answered "but I wanted to get a head start before everything comes piling on". His eyes swept over Harry and then they widened when he spotted Crabbe. "Isn't he a deatheater?" Rod asked. Harry nodded as Rod got up to follow Harry into the interrogation room. Rod stood in the corner of the room while Harry interrogated Crabbe.

Crabbe seemed determined not to say anything, his beady eyes shifting from Harry to Rod. Rod's blue eyes remained cold and empty. Harry sighed and raked his hands through his already disheveled black hair. It was going to be a long night.

"Watch him," he said to Rod "I need to send off an owl". He left the room and went to his office and quickly scribbled down a letter and sent it off. He went back into the interrogation room and saw Rod in the same place as he was when Harry left and Crabbe was still in his chair but he seemed to be trembling. Out of what Harry didn't know, could it be fear? Nah it couldn't be.

Harry motioned for Rod to come out with him and they left Crabbe inside the room. Rod had in his hands Crabbe's wand and was twirling it with his fingers. Harry felt like he'd watched Rod do that before but that was silly, he'd only met Rod today. Rod and Harry sat down opposite the room at a desk and wiled away the time, chatting about things.

"So what's happening with the Ministry Ball next week?" Rod asked Harry. "What's that all about?"

"It's mainly for the aurors and their families and it's usually quite a big affair. It's meant to be a formal thing with formal attire and things like that" Harry replied.

"I see, so can we bring dates?"

"Yeah we can actually and we can bring our families too".

"So who are you bringing Harry? Not that pretty red head that was in your office today?"

Harry chuckled "Nah. Ginny and I are purely friends but she'll be coming anyway because 3 of her brother work for our department. Ron works with us, you'll meet him soon he's on leave at the moment. Bill is a curse breaker at Gringotts but helps us out once in a while and Charlie works with dragons in Romania but he helps out with our relations between the Romanian aurors and us because he can speak the language. Her other brothers are not so keen on auror business".

Rod looked quite taken aback "you mean she has more than three brothers?"

"Oh yeah" Harry said, "She's got three more brothers. So in total she's got six brothers, but boy she can sure give them a run for her money".

"I see, so you harbor anything for this Ginny then?" Rod asked looking mildly interested. For some reason Harry's mind strongly advised him not to give too much personal information away and he listened.

"Gin and I are friends, we get along fabulously and we're very close, what about you? Do you have anyone special?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

Rod laughed, he had apparently cottoned on to what Harry was trying to do. "Well that's one way to change a subject but no I don't have someone who I was attached to at one time, it turned out she loved someone else".

Harry merely nodded; he was about to say something more when the elevator door opened and Seamus Finnegan walked towards them with a few other aurors. Harry stood up and welcomed Seamus with a manly hug and then introduced Rod to Seamus. Seamus shook his hand and then motioned to talk to Harry privately.

"So what's this about the Crabbe bloke?" Seamus asked in his soft Irish accent.

"Well I was out walking my dog when we happened to come across a group of deatheaters". Seamus nodded his head thoughtfully. "They also had a prisoner with them, she had dark skin and bright blue eyes" Harry added.

Seamus looked up sharply at Harry "are you sure she had dark skin and blue eyes?"

"Err…yes I've very sure Seamus, why?"

Seamus looked quite troubled and he began to pace up and down "well then I think our department is in trouble "I don't know if you know the Zabini family but Blaise Zabini was killed a while ago by the deatheaters for not doing their bidding and their mother, Tyra Zabini was tortured till she became terminally ill and now she's a comatose. The captive that the deatheaters were guarding is Annette Zabini Blaise's sister".

"But Seamus, what does she have to do with anything?" Harry questioned

"Annette Zabini, like her brother refused to have anything to do with Voldermort and his supporters and after her brother was killed and mother was terminally ill, the deatheaters threatened to turn off her mother's life support and kill her if Annette didn't cooperate with them".

"What's so special about her?"

"Annette was one of the smartest witches at Drumstrang where she graduated from and she is known to have an incredible amount of magical talent and would be a valuable asset to the dark side. Fortunately for us she was quite rebellious and she helped us spy on the deatheaters. We were in touch with her and we found out that Draco Malfoy was taken captive by the deatheaters and she helped to free him and we lost contact with her for a few days now and we don't know what happened to her, but if you are correct, then she must have been found out by the deaetheaters and they have her captive".

"But why not just kill her and be done with it?"

"Because Harry, She's incredibly smart and they know when they have a valuable asset on their hands and they're not going to let her go".

Harry nodded thoughtfully and then led Seamus into the room where they kept Crabbe and Seamus and the aurors led him away. As Crabbe was being led out though the whole time he kept glancing at Rod and then Harry in a petrified manner. Harry thought this as incredibly strange but he didn't voice his opinion.

After a while, Harry felt incredibly exhausted and he decided that he wanted to go to Ginny's to see how she was doing and then he'd take Snuffles home.

"Hey Rod I'm going to turn in" he said as he reached Rod's desk.

"Alright then Harry goodnight and see you tomorrow morning"

Harry apprated to just outside Ginny's apartment and he was about to ring the doorbell when Ginny opened the door for him. She smiled tiredly as she saw him "I put a sensory charm on the door so that I'd hear if you came in, I forgot to tell you that I've modified my wards in my house so anyone who is family can apprated in and out without getting splinched. So that includes you, my family and anyone married into my family, Neville and Luna". Harry smiled at her even though she looked utterly exhausted she still managed to look beautiful.

"Where's Snuffles?" he asked a little louder than he'd intended. "Shhh" she shushed and pointed to a rug by the fire where a little golden brown ball of fluff was curled up fast asleep. It looked like the little guy had had a long day.

"Why don't you leave him here, that way he won't be disturbed and you can take him back in the morning".

"Yeah that sounds good, but if you don't mind Ginny could I stay for a while? I'm not that willing to go back just yet".

"Sure" She replied and made them both cups of tea.

_Harry felt himself walking through a place he didn't know. There was a lot of undergrowth and it was eerie. His feet seemed to be leading him through an underground tunnel of some sort. The tunnel came to an opening and he found himself in climbing up a ladder and he emerged through a trapdoor. He was in a house, it was really dusty and white cloth covered the furniture that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. There was no one around, so he walked through the house. He had the feeling like he'd been here before but he couldn't remember when. It was quite frustrating because this was caused by some of his auror escapades._

_Curses and hexes had been thrown at him through the countless number of times that he had been out on a job, and this had caused some memory loss, only the older stuff. It was bound to wear off soon; the medi witch said that it would take a good couple of months. Harry heard muffled noised coming from somewhere down the hall and carefully made his way there. He had his wand drawn as though anticipating something. He reached the door and carefully opened it; inside the door there was a white hooded figure kneeling on the floor. It was silent but sorrow seemed to be emanating from it. _

"_Who are you?" Harry asked the figure._

"_I am no one" it replied in a gentle voice._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I have come to mourn all that is good"_

"_What? What does that mean?"_

"_It means that soon, the good will perish and it will be a time full of darkness and misery, hell on earth". _

"_What? What are you talking about, it's not making any sense"_

"_I have come to warn you Harry Potter, now is the time to say the things you want to say. Be cautious of all around you and hold your family dear. He who is not to be named has risen from the ashes of the past. All are in danger. He is after the one thing that protects you Harry Potter, be warned"._

"_Why can't you tell me more? What is he after? How is he back"?_

"_That I cannot tell you, you must ask the King of the Dragons. He who protects them will help you. His family bears the insignia of the Dragons"._

"_What's going to happen?"_

"_If he who is not to be named succeeds this world will be in peril. He lurks close by, you must leave, Follow your heart Harry Potter"._

"_But I"-_

"_Go now Potter, or there is no hope for mankind"_

_From the shadows a dark hooded figure emerged "Harry Potter" it hissed "you're mine"._

_"You must go, I will help you," the white hooded figure said urgently. All of a sudden the white hooded figure thrust a ball of white light toward the dark hooded figure and a flash of blinding white filled the room, another ball of white was thrust at Harry and he felt himself falling"_

Harry woke with a stabbing pain in his forehead. It only took him seconds to realize that his scar was hurting. It had been the first time since the end of the battle that his scar was hurting and he knew the world was in trouble.

He looked around and realized to his surprise that he was not in his room, or even in his house. He looked around and came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep on Ginny's couch. Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch too and her head was tilted towards him, leaning on his chest. His arm was around her, drawing her in. He tried to move but his neck felt stiff and his body felt sore. Well that's what you get for sleeping on the couch. He glanced at the watch he wore on his left wrist and his eyes nearly popped out, he was meant to be in work in at least an hour, it was already seven.

He gently woke Ginny who looked completely confused. "Wha- Harry? What time is it?"

"It's seven Gin, what time do you have to be at work?" he asked. She let out a string of expletives. Harry looked at her amused.

"I have to be at work in half an hour and if I'm not Jenkins is going to kill me!!" she wailed. She made a beeline for the bathroom and not long after Harry heard the sound of the tap running. He smiled to himself and then noticed Snuffles seated down looking at Harry expectantly.

"So you like Ginny?" Harry asked the golden brown puppy. It gave a bark of approval and Harry picked him up and mussed his fur.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny had just finished her shower and she had had a couple of minutes to waste before she had to apprated to work. She stood in her dressing gown and surveyed her wardrobe. She wanted to wear something nice today because today was the day that she would begin her new life. What I mean by new life is that she will no longer be hung up on Harry. She would actually make an effort and possibly date new guys if she liked them. She picked out a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a nice off shoulder bluish green top. She dried her hair and then applied a light coat of make up, also adding the necklace that Harry had given her. She smiled at her reflection in her mirror, thoroughly satisfied.

She walked out into her kitchen and saw Harry already dressed and ready (he had apprated back and then showered and changed and come back, leaving Snuffles at home), seated at her table. He was eating toast and drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw her outfit his eyes widened and he choked on his coffee. She eyed him strangely.

"Harry are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he choked out. Then after a while added, "are you going to work in that?" he asked her.

"Hmmm? This? Oh yeah I am, why? Do you think it's not nice enough?" she asked looking down at her outfit.

"No! I mean no, it's nice but don't you have to put on healer robes or something?" he asked casually.

"Yeah I just have to get my healers cloak and put it on top, the dress code isn't so strict with the actual healers. I usually wear my full healers robes just to keep my assistant company but today I wanted to try something different". He looked somewhat relieved.

After breakfast, she and Harry apprated to their workplaces. She entered St. Mungos with her healers cloak in her hands. She got quite a few stares and smiled to herself. Operation get-over-boy-who-lived was now underway. She reached her office and sat herself down, looking at some of her patients' files. She was about to go and do her daily rounds when she heard Healer Jenkins's voice call her name.

"Weasley I want you to meet the new healer. We're lucky to have him, considering the shortage of healers at the moment".

Ginny looked at Jenkins and he stepped back to reveal "Rod Demlit?" Rod smiled at her and gave her a wave.

"Hi Ginny, sorry but it looks like you're stuck with me" he said smiling.

"What are you doing here I thought you worked with Harry?" she asked looking a little puzzled.

"Well I work with Harry and I also work here now, I've got double qualifications with healing and I've done my auror training as well" he said a little mildly.

"Wow" Ginny exclaimed looking quite taken aback. "So you work with me and Harry, lucky you," she joked.

"Oh I'm definitely lucky to be working with you," he said smiling at her.

She laughed blushing slightly "come on let me show you our patients".

She led the way out of the room and he followed, twirling his wand with his fingers.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Annette Zabini sat with her hands and legs tied to a chair. She felt exhausted and drained. The light that hung above her was exceptionally bright it made her eyes water. She let her head hang down, her hair which hadn't been washed for days hung limply at the side of her face. Yesterday when the deatheaters were on their way to portkey to their new headquarters, they had come across a man and woman and a fight had broken out and they had apprated her out to another location to take the portkey out. Then when she got to the new headquarters she had been interrogated and beaten.

Even on her dark skin, the bruises were visible. She felt her body ache all over and she just wanted to go home and crawl up in her bed. But of course she knew that was as possible as Draco Malfoy coming to save her. She found her thoughts drifting to Draco. She wondered if he had gotten out all right. She didn't know why she felt concerned for the blonde haired Casanova but she did. Their families had after all been good friends and her brother and Draco had been as close as friends could have gotten in Slytherin. She just thought it was natural that she should help Draco, besides it's wasn't in her nature not to help someone. Well her helping Draco was what landed her in this mess wasn't it but it was all worth it. She felt her consciousness slip away and her world tumbled into darkness.

_She was sitting on her gigantic four-poster bed. One of her hands caressing the sheets and the other clutching a teddy bear. Henry, that's what she'd called him, Henry the bear. She had him when she was young only about five years or so; her mother had bought her Henry for Christmas. She had slept with it that night and was never parted from it since. Till she was about eighteen. But now, sitting on her bed in her room, she felt familiar memories come pouring back._

_She heard a shuffling of feet and turned around. A white hooded figure was standing there. Annette didn't' scream, the figure didn't seem to want to harm her. The figure sat down beside her on the bed and spoke softly "your heart will always be good". Annette looked at the figure feeling comforted. She couldn't see the figure's face but she basked in its presence anyway. The comforting silence that washed over her. Annette laid her head down on the figure's lap and closed her eyes and she felt a gentle hand stroke her head. A feeling of peace unlike any other engulfed Annette and she hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her as a child._

_"Sing to me" she said to the figure her blue eyes innocent and bright. "Please" she added in for politeness._

_"What do you want me to sing?" the figure asked in a gentle soothing voice._

_"Anything" Annette replied simply "I just want to hear you sing"._

_The figure smiled beneath her hood and continued to stroke Annette's hair. Although Annette was about twenty years old, she felt like a child._

_"Is there any particular song that you want me to sing?" the hooded figure asked Annette._

_"No" the young woman replied dreamily "just sing me the usual"._

_The white hooded figure nodded her head and began to sing:_

_Somewhere in this life we will find,_

_Peace, peace of mind._

_When the moon shines, in it's finest glory,_

_I'll disappear._

_I'll disappear from your sight,_

_I'll disappear…_

_Somewhere you will never ever find me,_

_I'll disappear._

_Only time will tell us where we'll end,_

_You, you and I._

_You must leave this wretched life behind,_

_You'll disappear_

_You'll disappear from my sight,_

_You'll disappear._

_Somewhere no one will ever find you,_

_You'll disappear…_

_We'll disappear from this world,_

_We'll disappear…_

_Together forever till the end of this life_

_We'll disappear…_

_Annette felt her eyes close and she clutched Henry the bear tightly in her arms and disappeared into a world of slumber._

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy sat up in his elaborate, gigantic four-poster bed and felt his heart contract. Something was wrong. But what was it? He had had some weird dream about some white hooded figure and she had told him that someone close to him was in grave danger. He didn't know what she had meant but he didn't have anyone close to him. He only shared close experiences with one person and she had helped him escape.

He began to suddenly make connections. Someone close to him was in great danger. Figuring it was probably Annette he wondered how she could be in danger. Then he made the connection, the deatheaters had found her out. They knew she had helped him. He suddenly got the mental picture of Annette tied to a chair her hair hung limply and her head had lolled to the side. She wasn't moving. Her normally vibrant dark skin was pale and she looked almost dead.

Oh no, he thought. Oh please Merlin no. Dead? It couldn't be! He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He had to get to her; she had saved his life only to end up with her life in danger. But Malfoys didn't save anyone. Malfoys didn't care about anyone other then themselves. Oh sod it, he thought. Sod the sodding Malfoys. He needed to help Annette.

"Hang on Annette" he whispered into the air "I'm coming to get you".

**A/N: yay!! That's the end of chapter four!!! I'm sooo pleased!! Well if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know and PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!! I PLEAD WITH YOU!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Of dreams and nightmares

**A/N:I must definitely say thank you to Loyd1989 thanks for your reviews they are greatly appreciated and they make my day. They are what make all these stories worthwhile. To the rest of you who read it but don't review…shame on you'll…it would be great if you review. Even if you want to flame me I don't mind!! But then I guess by writing what's in my head I'm doing myself a favor too! So thanks Loyd 1989!! This chapter is dedicated to you!! A/N: By the way people it's my 18th birthday today so I'm feeling kind of happy!! Chapter 5**

Harry was sitting on the deckchair by his balcony. It had been a good couple of days since he and Ginny had encountered the deatheaters at the park. He felt pensive and had a good reason to be, recently disturbing dreams had haunted him and his scar had begun prickling again. It was highly unusual, but at the same time Harry felt a sense of foreboding. His scar hurting had never been a good sign and he knew that something was happening but what? He recounted the dream he had had last night with a sigh.

_o_

_He was standing in the middle of a garden. It was beautiful, with flowers all over the place. He was sitting on a wooden bench and looking around. There were stonewalls surrounding the garden. He felt strangely peaceful here although he had never before seen this place. He looked up when he heard a gentle voice speak._

_"A knut for your thoughts?" It was the white hooded figure who had often plagued his dreams. Sometimes giving him important yet cryptic information and sometimes, just offering him some peace of mind._

_"Where is this place?"_

_"This is my sanctuary" she replied as a robin flew down from a nearby tree and landed on her shoulder._

_"Why have you brought me here?"_

_"It seemed like you needed some place to be at peace with your thoughts, so I brought you to the only place I could think of" She held out some seeds in her hand and the robin pecked at it hungrily._

_"Why are you doing this?" he asked the confusion evident in his voice._

_"Because I care," she answered simply._

_"Why?" he asked, "Who are you?"_

_She laughed a magical melodious laugh. It was like the tinkling of little bells. Harry felt warmth flood through his body._

_"Harry Potter you always ask me this question and I never give you an answer, I thought you might have learnt by now"._

_Harry scowled, "I don't get it" he exclaimed, "why can't you just tell me?"_

_"Because I can't" she replied bluntly._

_"Why not?" he asked trying to probe her for more information but it was no use, she wouldn't answer any of the questions he asked regarding her so he tried a different approach._

_"What did you mean by me finding the King of the Dragons? And that his family bears that insignia of the dragons?"_

_She smiled beneath her hood. "What do you think it means?" she asked him._

_"Dragons, dragons" he muttered "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittalandus was the motto of Hogwarts which meant never tickle a sleeping dragon so…" he trailed off for a while then his eyes lit up. "I have to find Draco Malfoy!" he exclaimed "His family has a dragon insignia on their crest"._

_The white hooded figure smiled approvingly and slowly began to fade._

_"Where are you going?" he asked as she dissolved._

_"What? Do you think you're the only one whose dreams I haunt? I do visit other people too you know" she said laughingly and disappeared_.

o

Harry looked over at Ginny's flat. He hadn't seen much of her over the past few days because either he was too busy working or she was too busy working. It was busier that ever recently for both him and Ginny. Ginny had been dealing with many victims of deatheater attacks. The deatheaters seemed to be getting more and more active. They're favorite attack spots seemed to be settlements of wizards close to muggle towns.

Harry too had much work to do, there had been increasing amount of dark activity and many dark objects were being sold on the black market and Harry had to make quite a few arrests. It was quite exhausting; his new partner Rod Demlit (because Ron was still on leave) was quite busy shuttling between both St. Mungos and the Auror department. He was trying to link the attacks with whatever evidence the Aurors had found. This usually left Harry doing the jobs by himself. Harry sighed and took a sip of his coffee. His mid was plagued by all the cryptic messages that he had been receiving. Apparently someone who was close to him was in danger and the dark lord had risen again. He had no idea what to do. He didn't have any leads and he wasn't even sure if the dark lord had risen anyway.

But now wasn't the time to dawdle he needed to find Draco Malfoy and he needed to know what was going on, and fast. Also his department was in charge of finding Annette but so far they had no luck. Sighing he noticed the curtains being drawn open in Ginny's flat and he slipped further down in his seat. It wouldn't' do Ginny any good to know that his flat looked into hers. She would have a fit, jump to conclusions and then everything would be ruined. Besides, Ron would kill him. It was actually Ron's idea for Harry to buy the flat so that he would be in central Diagon Alley and he would be able to look out for Ginny as well. He watched Ginny as she opened the curtains and bounce around the house neatening it and tidying it up. Snuffles barked at him from the living room and he looked at the time, it was almost time for work. He smiled, Snuffles was one of the smartest dogs he knew that wasn't' actually a human. He made his way into the living room and patted Snuffles.

"I'll be home soon boy, be good and I've turned the television on for you in case you get bored" he said and then disapprated to work.

At work he found a note on the desk. It was from Rod.

_Harry,_

_Sorry won't be in at work today, got stuff to do at St. Mungos. Helping Ginny with the investigation of wounds caused by dark magic. Will see you tomorrow. Have a good day._

_Rod_

Harry's scar prickled uncomfortably. He sat down at his desk and went through the papers on his desk. He hadn't noticed it before but there was a paper on his desk that proclaiming that the sale of dragons' blood and phoenix feathers were considered to be illegal. Harry groaned out aloud, now he would have more work to do. He would have more work to do now. He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes. The combination of cryptic dreams, finding Draco, rescuing Annette and even possibly having to defeat Voldermort again was proving to be more stressful than he anticipated.

He had done a few hours of solid work and was about to take a lunch break when he heard a knock at the door and lifted his head.

"Come in" he answered.

Sonia waltzed into the room and put a folder down on the table. "This just came for you sir" she said to Harry and then she seated herself on his table. He flipped though the file, and then noticed that she was still sitting on his desk. He blinked pointedly at her, as if blinking her gone from his office. She looked back at him with her baby blue eyes. Her blue robes hiked up, higher than mid-thigh. Harry looked at her and made eye contact, he was about to tell her to go do her work when she leant forward and caressed his cheek gently. He froze, what in the world was she doing? He felt the tip of her fake index finger nail scrape his right cheek and his eyes widened a little.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ginny took the elevator up to Harry's floor. Rod had told her that Harry would be alone in the office today because the rest of the office was out on training and Harry who was higher up in the department was able to choose what he wanted to do, so he had chosen to remain behind and finish up some paperwork. So there she was taking the elevator up to Harry's floor. She had bought his favorite roast chicken sandwich from the leaky cauldron and was hoping to have lunch with him. They hadn't been spending much time together recently and she was hoping to snatch a couple of minutes with Harry.

She walked towards Harry's office and noticed that Harry's door was ajar. She couldn't' find his secretary so she thought she might just walk into his office. She was shocked when she approached his office and found him lip locked with his secretary Sonia. They hadn't noticed her so she turned around and ran back to the elevator. Tears welled up in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying like she hadn't cried before.

She didn't know how but she made her way back into her office. Rod was seated at his desk and she bypassed him running to her desk. He noticed her tearful state and immediately went to her.

"Ginny, are you ok?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yes" came her muffled voice. She had buried her head in her hands and refused to look up at him.

"Come on Ginny" he said and he pulled her up by her arms.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked him, tear tracks still present on her face.

"Well just let me fix you up" he said and pulled her out of the door to their office.

"But what about my patients?" she asked, "I can't leave them behind".

"Well we're not going to be long but just in case I'll tell someone".

She watched as he jogged back to his desk and whisper to Alice, Ginny's assistant and Fin, his own assistant.

He jogged back to her, a smile fixed on his handsome face. His blue eyes shone with mischief and delight. He took her arm and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked again but he merely smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

Ginny was feeling very much better after her outing with Rod. She was doing her routine rounds after coming back from her little outing and she was recollecting what had happened that day.

Rod had taken her to the leaky cauldron for lunch where she seemed to pour out her heart to him.

"I really shouldn't be feeling this upset," she said to Rod over her butterbeer. "Cause I mean we said we were just going to be friends. I still love the guy for goodness sake! I shouldn't be thinking about him! He can bloody snog whoever he wants".

Rod patted her arm lightly. He took a sip of butterbeer and said to her "now, let's not think about that". After finishing their lunch, Rod dragged Ginny to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor for some much needed ice cream. Ginny was already feeling cheerful by then and she thought they were heading back to the office when he took her arm and gently headed her in the direction of Eat Diagon Alley, there was a wizarding theme park that Ginny had often noticed but had never had the time or the chance to explore. She willingly followed Rod as he went through the entrance into the theme park. There were dragons and many sorts of magical creatures and half giants who carried heavy objects and smashed them. There were mermaids whose sad solemn song made Ginny sleepy. Rod pulled her hand forward till they reached the Ferris wheel, the only muggle ride in the whole theme park.

He paid for their tickets and then brought her up on the Ferris wheel. She felt like she was on top of the world. She looked at Rod, her eyes shining with new delight. Today was the best outing she had had in a long time. Rod made her feel happy. She decided that she quite liked him. What wasn't there to like? He was smart, a bit too smart actually, he was handsome and kind and plus he was funny and cheered her up when she most needed it!

"So do I qualify?" he asked her when they were almost on top for the second time.

"Qualify?" she asked looking puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Do I qualify to take you on a date?" he asked her, looking a little nervous yet confident at the same time.

She laughed feeling her cheeks flush and her heart skip a beat "of course Rod" she said and placed her hand gently on his arm. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, I needed it" she said gesturing to her surroundings.

He smiled "you deserve to be happy" he said lightly.

They walked back to the office, she felt happier than she had done in a long, long time. It was nice to be able to finally go out on a date with a man who wouldn't tell her he needed more time.

"Healer Weasley, Healer Weasley" the voice of her mousy looking assistant Alice called, dragging her mercilessly from her wonderful day dreams.

"Hmm yes Alice?" she answered.

"This just came for you"

"What is it?"

"Not sure ma'am" Alice replied.

Ginny opened the letter she had just gotten from Alice.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We haven't been spending much time together because I've been incredibly in the office. So I was wondering if you would want to catch a nice muggle movie or we could do dinner one of these nights and take Snuffles for his routine walks. At least we always make time to take him on short walks. He misses you!_

_Harry_

Ginny looked at the letter, her eyebrows furrowed. Oh he was busy was he? Busy with what? Shagging his secretary? She crumpled his letter in her hands and then focused her mind on claming thoughts, like Rod and suddenly felt her heart lift a little. It was weird for her to feel moderately infatuated with a guy she'd only known a short while but there was something about Rod that she felt familiar. From the way he spoke to the way his eyes twinkled full of mystery to the way he twirled his wands around his fingers.

After realizing that she had completely zoned out, she blushed lightly and then began to look through her filing cabinet. She needed to complete the reports on her patients.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry sat on his couch and looked around. He had in his hand a cup of black coffee. Snuffles was playing with a ball Ginny had bought him in the corner. The puppy seemed indifferent to this owner's inner struggles. Harry took a sip of his steaming coffee and watched his puppy growl at the ball and pounce on it. He felt incredibly guilty for events, which happened earlier on in the day.

She caressed his cheek gently. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Her robes stopped short of her mid thigh and her top 3 buttons were undone and exposed the fine lace of her bra. Harry gulped and he was about to say something, when she crashed her lips down on his. His mind raced with thoughts that he felt ashamed to think about. He was so starved of intimacy with a woman that he just let Sonia kiss him. She slowly made her way down to the opening of his pants and unzipped it, taking off her own robes she kissed Harry again and he didn't stop her. He didn't stop her when she touched him in a place that was reserved for meant for Ginny. He didn't stop her when she begged him to make love to her right there.

He shuddered and forced that unwanted memory out of his mind. He refused to think of the details. He regretted it whenever he did. He cursed himself for not having the willpower to say no to Sonia. He was the boy who lived for goodness sake. He could defeat Voldermort and yet it was so hard to say no to his sultry secretary. Yet he could say no to being with Ginny, a voice hissed at the back of his mind.

Speaking of Ginny, Harry had sent her an owl later that afternoon to quell his guilty conscience. He wanted to see her and tell her that he was ready for a relationship with her. He didn't want to wait any longer. He was ready now and it had taken him this long and such an experience to figure that out. He sipped his coffee again and stared into the fire before him. He hadn't heard from Ginny, probably because she was too busy with work. After all Rod has owled him, telling him that victims of deatheater attacks were becoming a popular occurrence. Rod also told Harry that he'd be coming by Harry's house to pick up the file on the list of known deatheater activity in the past month.

Harry checked the wristwatch that Molly and Arthur had given him on his 17th birthday and noticed that it was about 7:30pm; Rod should be arriving in a minute. He sculled the last bit of his coffee and went over to Snuffles who was in the corner. He knelt down next to the puppy that was now happily chewing a bone that Harry had given him earlier in the day. When the puppy noticed Harry, it abandoned the bone and leaped onto him licking his face, sending his glasses askew. Harry laughed and hugged the puppy tightly. Sometimes when he felt the most alone, Snuffles was always there to comfort him. Although one may argue that it is impossible to be comforted by a creature that has no understanding of humans, Harry would say so otherwise.

While playing with Snuffles, the doorbell rang and Harry stood up to answer it. But before Harry could get to the door Snuffles had beat him to it. The puppy sat before the door and began to bark. Harry had never heard Snuffles bark like that before. There was something in the way Snuffles was barking that made Harry suddenly feel cautious. It was like Snuffles was trying to tell him something. The barking became more frequent and it got louder, as if the little tyke was barking using the full volume of his voice. It was done in an almost warning sense, and it became almost urgent.

Harry reached the door and opened it cautiously. Rod was standing there, looking windswept and he looked at Harry blankly. Snuffles was growling and barking even more now. Rod looked surprised at the little puppy's behavior. Fearing that the puppy might take a bite at Rod, Harry picked him up. Snuffles struggled in Harry's arms, trying to break free. He was growling and biting the air.

"Snuffles stop it!" Harry commanded and the puppy ceased barking. He settled instead for growling low in his throat.

"Sorry about that Rod" Harry told the bewildered looking black hair, blue-eyed man. "I don't know what's gotten into him today. He's never this edgy". Rod smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok Harry, it doesn't matter," he said shrugging off Harry's apology. "I just came by to pick up the file".

"Oh yeah sure". Harry went to his room, still carrying Snuffles in his arms and grabbed the file for Rod.

He headed back into the living room where Rod stood waiting patiently. Rod was glancing around the apartment looking at the photos that Harry had placed up. There were many of Ginny and him and many of the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione. There was even one of Harry, Ginny and Snuffles, taken on one of their walks. Harry cleared his throat and Rod suddenly looked back at him.

"Oh sorry Harry, was admiring your flat" he said and smiled sheepishly. Snuffles was still growling. Harry blinked and then offered Rod a drink.

"Can I get you a drink Rod?"

"Oh no thanks Harry, it's fine I'm all good. Besides I should be going anyway".

Harry nodded as Rod walked outside to disapprate. Only the Weasleys and Hermione were allowed to Apprate into Harry's apartment. Thank goodness for that. Snuffles had stopped growling and was now staring at the door as if waiting for Rod to come back anytime soon. Harry stared at the puppy. Something strange was going on and Harry had a feeling that Snuffles knew something he didn't. He had a suspicious feeling that Snuffles didn't trust Rod and for some reason Harry's instincts were telling him not to trust Rod either.

He walked back to his couch and sat down, clicking the TV on. He noted the silly soap opera that was on but wasn't paying much attention. His thoughts were focused elsewhere. He made a mental note to check Rod's file when he went to work. Although it seemed that Rod was a harmless and nice man, it wouldn't hurt to check would it? He wondered what Ginny was doing now.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy was sitting by the fire, swirling his glass of firewhisky. He could here the ice clink about in the glass and was surprised that it hadn't broken from the force in which he was swirling the glass. His brows were furrowed, his lips pressed together and his eyes complexion was paler than usual. His hair was in a tousled mess and there were dark smudges under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was tired but he dare not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Her tanned skin pale, like the color of a milky coffee, her lifeless body slumped limply in a chair. Her once vibrant black hair hung around her face like a limp curtain around her face. He couldn't stand to see her like this, she looked so weak and helpless and vulnerable. Sometimes in his dreams she was awake, he could see the deatheaters torturing her. Sometimes touching her in places that were personal. Draco would wake up screaming and yelling and then realize it was all a dream.

He clenched his glass even tighter in his hand and didn't even wince when it broke into pieces. The shards of glass pierced the skin of his hand. Blood trickled down from his palm to his fingers and then onto the carpet. He wasn't really aware that he had cut his hand until his house elf Doner walked in.

"Master! Are you ok?" he said and rushed forward to take a look at Draco's hand.

"Hmm?" Draco asked absentmindedly then looking down at his crimson soaked hand he said softly "oh I didn't realize that I had done that".

"Is ok Master Doner help you fix it"

Doner bustled around and cleaned the wound with some water and some potion and then using some magic healed Draco's cuts. Doner then went about ordering Pinky (the other house elf) to bring their master some dinner. Draco was, although he didn't show it, thankful for the two house elves. They had made his cold empty manor feel more and more like home.

That night he lay in bed, not wanting to close his eyes fearing what he might see. But he was too sleepy. Not sleeping for three days straight was finally beginning to take its toll on him. His eyes drooped and he felt his vision fading and then all he saw was black.

_He saw her. Her tanned skin glistened with sweat. Her normally coffee colored skin was pale and unhealthy. He once vibrant blue eyes were cold and empty and now held something that Draco had never seen in them before. Fear. A deatheater stood in front of her. She was in some sort of dungeon and her arms were chained above her head. The deatheater was Macnair; Draco would recognize his face anywhere. He had his wand in his fingers and was playing with it._

_"So my beauty" he rasped "now that your precious Draco is gone, who's going to save you?"_

_He traced his wand down her forehead to her nose and lips, moving down to her neck and then stopping at the valley of her breasts. She made a sound in her throat._

_"Yes, scream for me" Macnair said laughing cruelly. Draco felt sick. This was his entire fault. He was the one who had gotten her into this mess in the first place._

_Macnair tilted her chin upwards and she stared defiantly at him._

_That's it Annette, Draco cheered silently, don't give in to him._

_Macnair pulled her in for a kiss, ravaging her mouth. After a second or two he yelled a roar of pain and pulled back from her. He brought a hand to his lips and wiped off the blood that was leaking from the side of his mouth._

_"You bit me" he exclaimed, "You bit me you bitch!"_

_Annette laughed at him in a way that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up._

_"You'll never have me" she taunted and spat on him._

_"You'll pay for that" he growled and brought his large hand down and slapped her. She only laughed and spat on him again. He slapped her again._

_Draco watched helplessly as Macnair tore open her white buttoned up blouse to reveal her black lacy bra. Annette struggled but it was no use, the chains held her hands firmly._

_Macnair let out a low whistle when he saw what she was hiding under her blouse. "I'm going to have fun with this," he said. He brought his hands up and fondled her breasts. She let out a strangled cry. Draco wanted to jump out and stop Macnair but he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot and he seemed not to have a voice. He wanted to run to Macnair and beat the stuffing out of him and take Annette away._

_The picture before him blurred and faded into nothingness. This time a new picture sprung up before his eyes. He was sitting in some sort of a garden It was a beautiful garden and there were many flowers growing all over. It was a vision of color and serenity. He looked strangely out of place, sitting on a bench in that garden with his black robes._

_He stood up and walked around. Trying to look for a way out. It was no use. He was stuck. He noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to see what it was._

_There was a white hooded figure kneeling down by a rose bush. Her head was staring in the direction of the rose bush. Draco walked up to her._

_"Ok what's going on?" he said a little harshly. "You've been invading my dreams for some time now and I just want to know what's going on"._

_"All in good time Draco," she said in a gently voice._

_Draco froze in his tracks. He recognized that voice. He had listened to it when he was a kid. It was very familiar. He recognized that voice but couldn't' remember who it was._

_"Don't bother trying to remember where you've heard my voice," she said staring in his direction. He walked up to her and tried to wrench her hood back but it wouldn't budge. He was shocked that it wouldn't pull back and cursed loudly._

_"Tell me who you are!!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the garden. A silence followed, Draco was getting very angry. His temper was only fueled by her not telling him who she was._

_"Calm down Draco, you're not doing yourself or anyone good by stressing up. I will tell you what you want to know, except who I am"._

_Draco sat down on the ground. And looked at her. He wondered why she wanted to hide her face. Was she hiding from someone?_

_"I am a guardian of the light. My job is to help the chosen ones fight in the forces of evil. A while ago I became injured and I could no longer fulfill the job that I was sent out to do. This is the only way I can help, through the dreamscape. You Draco are one of the chosen ones"._

_Draco laughed, "You don't expect me to believe this do you?"_

_"Why not? Who do you think has been sending you those visions of Annette?"_

_His face contracted "How do you know Annette?" he rasped._

_"Of course I know Annette. But it's not important how I know her. She is in grave danger. Her life lies in your hands. The deatheaters have tortured her so much that she's becoming very weak. She will die soon"._

_"What do I do? What do I have to do to save her?" he asked._

_"There's nothing you can do" she said simply and plucked a rose from the bush._

_"What??" he yelled "what do you mean there's nothing I can do? I have to save her! I have to help her! She helped save my life and I have to repay her. I can't let her die," he said panting when he was finished._

_"You have to wait" the white hooded figure said simply._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT?" he yelled, two spots of pink appearing on his cheeks due to rage. "SO I'M JUST SUPPOSED TO WAIT WHILE SHE EFFING DIES??"_

_Despite Draco's enraged state, the white hooded figure remained calm._

_"No," she said gently "The other chosen one will come and find you and together you must battle the evil. Alone you are powerful but together you are unbeatable. When the North Star and the south star are aligned, that's when he will make his move and you have to be ready to stop him. The other chosen one will come for you soon."_

_"When will the chosen one come?? And how am I supposed to know who it is??" Draco asked._

_"Oh" said the white hooded figure with a small smile, "you'll know"._

_"But I"- Draco said but she had already disappeared. He let out a cry of frustration and ran his hand through his hair._

_"Now" he said to no one in particular, looking around at the garden "how the hell do I get out of here?"_

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny eyed her reflection in the mirror. It was a Saturday night and Rod was supposed to come to her house. They were going to Apprate to a nice restaurant that Rod had suggested. She was wearing a knee length black dress. Her hair was down and straight; she had even applied some make up for good measure. She wanted tonight to be perfect. This was the first time in a long while that she was going out on a date. She was quite excited if the truth be told. She thought Rod was a really nice guy and she did like him a lot. She slipped on a pair of heels that were by the door and soon her doorbell rang.

She trotted along the hallway and to the front door and let Rod in. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a smart casual suit. Black pants, light blue shirt and black tie. The blue of his shirt brought out his startlingly mysterious eyes. Ginny wanted to swoon.

"Shall we go?" he asked her and held out his arm for her to take. She beamed and took his hand and then the next thing she knew, they were at the famous restaurant, Singing Veela. Ginny took in the whole ambiance lighting and the secluded tables with floating candles and sighed. This was so romantic. Harry had never taken her to a restaurant like this before or had done anything romantic in regards to her. Rod pulled her chair out for her and made sure she sat down before he sat down opposite her. She gazed into his blue eyes and her heart fluttered.

"Shall we order?" he said and she nodded and then the two of them tucked in to a very nice dinner.

After dinner, Rod had taken her on a nice stroll around the Diagon Alley and they had a nice time talking about anything and everything. He then walked her to her apartment and he stood outside her door waiting patiently for her to open the door.

"I'd better be going" he said when she invited him in.

"Oh ok, I had a really nice time Rod. It was a wonderful evening". She said then looking down shyly.

"I had a great time too" he replied. "So could I see you tomorrow? And maybe the day after? And the day after that?"

"Sure Rod, I'd like that"

"Since tomorrow I'm working with the Aurors I thought I will come and meet you after work?"

"Sure ok so about 7?"

"Yeah" he replied and then leant his head down, his lips met hers. She closed her eyes as she felt their lips connect. It felt like an eternity to Ginny when they pulled apart to get some air.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Rod said looking a little flushed. Ginny nodded, her cheeks turning pink. She watched as Rod disapprated and then went into her apartment and shut the door. She leant her back against the door and sighed. It had been a wonderful night. Now there was just one problem, should she tell Harry about her going out with Rod?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_"Ginny" He called fearfully. "Ginny!!" He struggled against his bonds but it was no used. She looked dazed, like she had been possessed. She was wearing a medieval styled dress, one a princess might wear and his heart fell. Harry remembered when they were going out back during the Hogwarts days that she had told Harry that when she got married, she wanted to wear a dress that made her look like she was a princess. She said her husband would have let her have her princess dress if he loved her because she knew it would make the rest of her day perfect. Harry had laughed at her back then and he regretted it now. It didn't seem like such a funny thing anymore._

_Ginny walked towards him and said in a tiny whisper "I'm sorry Harry, but you don't love me like how he loves me"._

_"That's not true!" he yelled still struggling to break free of the chains that held him to the wall._

_"Then why haven't you told me before, don't I mean anything to you?" she asked her voice an emotionless whisper._

_"Yes you do" he cried, "You're everything to me. I just couldn't say it before but now I can. It's taken me this long to realize what I feel for you. I can't live without you Ginny; I need you in my life! I love you Ginny. I love you"._

_She stared at him blankly, but her eyes welled with unshed tears. He looked at her, willing her to say something or do something but she just stood there. Then he heard someone clapping. From the shadows of the dungeon, a hooded figure emerged. He was applauding Harry, mocking him. He walked over to Ginny and stood next to her._

_"Well done Potter" he said and let out a cruel bark of laughter._

_"You've finally realized that you love her but you're too late! She belongs to me now" he said and then in front of Harry, he kissed Ginny slow and long._

_Harry stared at them willing himself not to believe in what was happening. He felt betrayed, cheated, and guilty even. He hung his head. The figure brought back his hood._

_"Rod?" Harry asked in shock._

_"Who's you expect? Dumbledore?" he asked and laughed. Then he turned on Harry and walked towards the dungeon door._

_"Ginny, Come!" he commanded._

_Ginny looked at Rod's retreating back to Harry's crestfallen face. Then she turned slowly to follow Rod._

_"Ginny?" he pleaded softly "Don't do this"._

_"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered without turning around to look at him, "It's too late"._

_"Ginny!" he called after her "GINNY! GINNY COME BACK!! DON'T DO THIS!!"_

_He struggled with the chains. Trying his hardest to break free of the chains. He thrashed and tossed and turned. Then his whole world went black._

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his own room in his bed. It had all been a dream. He let out a breath of relief. Snuffles was seated at the side of his bed looking at his master with concern. Harry got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom.

That dream he had last night was disturbing and it seemed to strike a cord with Harry. He had a strong urge to find Ginny and tell her how he felt. He wanted her to be with him. He needed her and he had finally come to realize it, he just hoped it wasn't too late. He decided he would tell her tomorrow at the Weasley family dinner. They were going to celebrate the one-week countdown to Ron and Hermione's wedding.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The past week had been great for Ginny, She and Rod spent every waking moment together. He was wonderful, so kind, so sweet and so charming. Tonight he was coming over and she was cooking for him. They were just going to sit in and relax.and watch a movie. Ginny had a passion for muggle action films, ever since during Hogwarts, Harry had introduced her to the wonders of muggle inventions and she had been hooked.

She pottered around the stove, stirring the soup and mixing things. About ten to fifteen minutes later, just as she had finished cooking she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and kissed a dashing looking Rod wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He held in his arms a bouquet of white roses.

"White Roses?" she asked him. "How did you know I liked white roses? Only Harry knew I loved them".

"I have my ways" he said and wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously. He took a whiff of the delicious aroma that floated around her kitchen and said, "Hmmm something smells great".

She blushed modestly and said to him "oh it's nothing much really, all quite simple. Here come on in and make yourself comfortable and I'll be with you in a minute".

Rod sat himself down on her couch and looked around.

"Nice place" he called as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, my brother and Hermione helped me design it and move in".

Rod noticed the pictures of her and Harry in various frames and scowled to himself. It was obvious that Harry was a big part of her life.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" He called out to her while she was stirring the soup.

"I have to go to the burrow for dinner to celebrate the one week count down for Hermione and Ron's wedding".

"Oh"

"Yeah but you know I'd much rather be doing something with you, don't you Rod? I mean everyone's making such a fuss about this wedding. You should see Hermione! She even had a rehearsal for the wedding rehearsal!"

"Are you serious Ginny?"

"Yes! Plus she expects me to be as equally upbeat about it as her but I just can't! I mean it's not like it's my wedding that I have to be so enthusiastic for"

Rod laughed and walked up to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Then noticing the necklace Harry had given her around her neck, he immediately asked her.

"Where did you get this necklace?" he asked looking at it intently.

"Oh this? Harry gave it to me, it was his mothers but he wanted me to have it".

"Hmmm" Rod said thoughtfully but didn't say anything else because Ginny had set the table and dinner was ready.

When dinner was over, Rod and Ginny went into the lounge room to watch some old action film that Rod had borrowed. She leant into him and he put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. He smelled familiar and comforting. She felt like she was a child again. She didn't know how long they sat like that it could have been minutes, or hours but she wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was that moment.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry sat down at in his study and began to look through the missing persons files. He needed to find Draco Malfoy. Now that he had the time, he had might as well try to locate Malfoy.

He heard a shrill bark and went out into the hall. Snuffles was seated on the run by the fire and his tail was wagging urgently and he was barking like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it boy?" he asked but all he received in reply was more urgent barking from Snuffles.

The puppy looked anxious and bounded over to the front door. It looked at the dog flap that Harry had installed and then without pausing, went through it and disappeared from Harry's sight.

"Snuffles" Harry called "come back now". There was no answer. Usually when Harry commanded, the puppy would listen. Harry sighed and went out the door. Using his experience as an Auror, he tracked the puppy using a tracking charm and headed in the direction.

Harry walked until he saw the Snuffles. The puppy was scratching at Ginny's front door and was letting out soft whimpers. He kept pawing the door and barking until Harry walked up to him. The door clicked open and Ginny stood there looking exceptionally beautiful. She looked different and there was something etched on her pretty face. It was happiness.

"Harry?" she asked looking surprised and then noticing Snuffles that was jumping about her legs she pent down and began to baby talk to him.

"I'm sorry Ginny, he just ran over I couldn't stop him"- He broke off when another voice called.

"Ginny who is it?" The voice was deep but melodious.

"Rod?" Harry exclaimed when the blue-eyed man came into view.

"Oh err hi Harry," he said and a loud barking coming from Snuffles who was snuggled in Ginny's arms stemmed the rest of the conversation. He barked and barked and even growled ferociously at Rod.

Harry felt as though he had been speared through the heart. What was Rod doing in Ginny's house? Although looking at the two of them and putting the pieces together, it wouldn't take an idiot to realize that they were dating.

Ginny looked a little pink in the cheeks. Harry forced himself to keep from punching Rod in the face. Images from his dream flashed before his eyes and he pursed his lips.

"So" he forced "how long has this being going on" he said and gestured to the two of them.

"About a week" Rod replied and slung an arm casually around Ginny's shoulders. Harry's eyes narrowed. Snuffles began to bark louder and more ferociously.

**"SHUT UP"** Harry roared at the puppy.

Ginny's eyes widened, she had never seen Harry lose his cool before. The puppy stopped barking and whimpered. Harry walked over to Ginny and picked Snuffles from her arms.

"Sorry we bothered you" he said flatly to Ginny and Rod and then turned around and walked away, back to his apartment.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ginny looked at Harry's retreating back and her face fell. She felt almost bad for Harry. She knew she should have told him. After all even though she and him were not dating, they were still close friends. She couldn't keep putting her life on hold because of Harry. Hadn't she already done that enough? She let out a low sigh and closed the door forcing Harry's face from her mind.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry punched the wall with his fist. He couldn't believe that Ginny was dating Rod. That nearly killed him. He looked over at Snuffles who was curled up in a corner. He felt bad for yelling at Snuffles, it wasn't the puppy's fault. Harry only had himself to blame, he had waited too long and now it was too late. Ginny was not his anymore. The dream kept flashing in front of Harry's eyes and he felt like he was going insane. For some reason he felt that there was something incredibly suspicious about Rod. He needed to find out what. He looked over at Snuffles once again. Why did the puppy always bark around Rod? No one else, who had been in contact with Snuffles, had received such a fierce reaction from him. Harry immediately decided that he didn't trust Rod.

He was going to find out more about Rod Limet even if it killed him. Well, looks like the Weasley family dinner tomorrow was going to be interesting, he thought to himself bitterly.

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter…CominG up in the next chapter, The chosen ones, the light guardians and the white hooded figure…stay tuned and please**

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!


	6. Lady White and the warriors of the light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters that you do not recognize.**

**A/N: Also I wanted to say that there is nothing going on with Lady white and Harry. If you read the future chapters you will realize that idea is gross. Lady white is more of a figure that gives the characters guidance and peace of mind, like a god motherly figure.**

**Chapter 6 Memories and Dust**

_Harry sat down by the rose bushes; whenever he was here he was always fascinated by their unusual color. They were the most unique rose bushes that he had ever seen. He wondered if there really were rose bushes like these. The petals of the roses were blood red tipped black. He touched them with his fingertips and they swayed gently. _

"_Beautiful aren't they" came a voice from behind him._

"_Yes" he answered without thinking. He didn't need to turn around, he already knew who it was. Her white robes were now visible from the corner of his eye. _

"_Hello Harry" she said in that soft gentle voice of hers "how have you been?"_

"_I've been better" he answered still staring transfixed at the roses. _

"_I can tell" she jibed. _

"_I don't know what's wrong with me" Harry said as he plucked a rose from the bush. "I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't do anything about it!" _

_It didn't seem to bother him that one of the thorns from the rose's stalk had pricked him and blood was trickling down his fingers. She carefully took his pricked finger and placed her right hand above it. When she pulled back her hand, his cut was healed. _

"_How did you do that?" he asked her. Although he had seen her perform simple magic before, this amazed him. _

"_All in good time Harry," she said._

"_You know something" Harry said suddenly and turned around to face her._

"_Hmmm?" _

"_I just realized something," he said and his face turned serious._

"_What is it?" she asked taking the rose from him._

"_You've been appearing in my dreams so often and you know my name but I don't know yours. So what do I call you? It feels strange talking to you without knowing your name"._

"_You can't call me by my real name, because names are powerful. They hold the identity of a person and in this case, my name is the only thing I have to protect my identity. In due time you will know it but not now. So how about this? How about you call me Lady White instead?" _

"_Lady White" he said rolling the words off his tongue. "It suits you, since you're always wearing white" he told her and she laughed._

"_I wear white because white is the color of light. It is the color of my people and everything we stand for. It is also the color of purity and truth"_

_He nodded his head and yawned "I get it now" he replied._

"_Are you tired?" she asked, concern laced in her voice._

"_Yes I haven't been able to sleep. There is this matter of finding Draco Malfoy and also the woman I love is seeing someone else. Did I mention that last week at her family dinner I caused a ruckus and left half way? I think I'm losing my mind Lady white. I don't know what I am doing and I don't know what I'm becoming. I feel so…I feel like I don't know who I am anymore" he said and rubbed his forehead tiredly with his hands._

"_With regards to Draco Malfoy, you must find him before the North Star and the South Star are aligned. When the stars align they will produce a portal that will help the dark ones in their quest for power" she said._

"_I don't know what to do," he groaned._

"_Shhh" she soothed "it's ok, you need your rest," she said looking at his paler than usual face and the dark smudges under his eyes._

_He didn't resist when she pulled his head down to rest on her lap. She stroked his hair and began to hum softly and then she opened her mouth to sing a song that she knew well. It was a song that she had sung many times before, a song that helped the sleep troubled._

_Somewhere in this life we will find,_

_Peace, peace of mind._

_When the moon shines, in it's finest glory,_

_I'll disappear._

_I'll disappear from your sight,_

_I'll disappear…_

_Somewhere you will never ever find me,_

_I'll disappear._

_Only time will tell us where we'll end,_

_You, you and I._

_You must leave this wretched life behind,_

_You'll disappear_

_You'll disappear from my sight,_

_You'll disappear._

_Somewhere no one will ever find you,_

_You'll disappear…_

_We'll disappear from this world,_

_We'll disappear…_

_Together forever till the end of this life_

_We'll disappear…_

_Harry felt his eyes close. Her voice was so soothing and it helped his sleep deprived mind achieve some sort of calm. For the first time ever, he felt like a child sitting on their mother's lap listening to their mother sing them a soothing song. Just before he drifted off to sleep he felt Lady White press something into his hand._

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt thoroughly refreshed. He went over to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The dark smudges under his eyes had reduced considerably and he felt as though he had slept for hours. Looking at the clock in his bathroom he noticed that he had only been asleep for maybe six hours but those six hours were the best he'd ever slept. He smiled for the first time in weeks at his reflection. He then realized that he had something in his hands. He looked down at his opened palm and saw the blood red rose with black tipped petals and his eyes widened. He stood in shock for a moment and then almost ran to the kitchen, nearly tripping over Snuffles in the process. The puppy gave a sleepy bark and yawned. Noticing Harry's rush, it trotted after its master.

Harry ran to his kitchen cupboards and took out a vase that Molly Weasley had given him as a housewarming present and filled it up with water. He then carefully placed the rose in the vase. Once he was assured that the vase wasn't going to go anywhere, he turned around and picked up Snuffles. He hugged the puppy and ruffled its fur. Then he proceeded to get ready for work.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny was walking down the corridor of St. Mungos dark magic maladies department. She was thinking about the dinner that she had had at the Weasley household, when she first introduced Rod to her family. Rod seemed to charm all her brothers except Ron and when Harry had shown up things seemed to get a little strained not between Rod and Harry, but rather between Ginny and Harry. When Harry had some time alone with Ginny, he yelled at her for being a liar and for keeping things from him and a shouting match began. The consequences of the shouting match ended up with Harry breaking the bench that was in the Weasley garden, Ginny slapping him for calling her a two faced liar and then Harry disapprated.

She sighed and remembered that she hadn't spoken to Harry in a week. It was her fault and she knew it. She should have just told him that she was dating Rod. She was on her way back to her office when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into an empty ward. She was so shocked that she couldn't even scream. She was backed up against the wall of the ward and when her shocked brown eyes met piercing blue ones she let out an angry "**YOU**".

"What do you think you're doing? Scaring me like that!" she asked pretending to be angry.

"What?" asked the beholder of the mischievous blue eyes? "Can't I give my girlfriend a morning scare and then possibly a morning snog?"

She put her hands on her hips "a morning snog is definitely welcome but I don't think a morning scare is" she replied but the anger had dropped from her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked and his face was inches away from hers.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied firmly as his mouth began to kiss the tender skin of her neck.

"What if the morning snog followed the morning scare?" he asked and began to suck on a spot on her neck.

She moaned softly "well then I say it's a definite possibility" she said.

He moved his lips along her neck and then kissed the exposed are of her chest.

"Rod" she moaned, "we can't do this here, what if someone catches us," she said struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Let them catch us. I don't care" he said and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Come on Rod, stop it. I'm serious, if someone catches us we could lose our jobs" she said and gently pushed him away.

"Oh all right" he said grumpily "but we'll finish this later?" he asked.

"It's a promise," she said and he kissed her again before walking out the door.

Ginny did her daily rounds and was about to go back to her office when she heard a whimpering coming from a ward. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went into the ward. There were two nurses around a bed and on the bed lay a little boy not older than seven years old. He was squirming and shaking and uttering pained screams and groans. His eyes were bloodshot and wrinkles were slowly appearing on his face. His veins were black and his skin was deathly white. Ginny squeezed herself through and stood directly beside the child.

"What's his name?" she asked a trembling nurse.

"Michael Callaghan Ma'am" replied the nurse.

"Now give me his file, what's the status?" she asked

"He's been jinxed ma'am with repeated amount of torture," the nurse said.

Ginny immediately began to mutter incantations and she ordered the nurses to bring her the livetes retoratus potion. The two nurses left immediately glad for an excuse to be out of the ward. Ginny was left alone with the boy and he was sweating profusely now and she began to use spell after spell but it wasn't working. One of the nurses came back in carrying a vile of potion. Ginny desperately tried to get Michael to drink the potion. She stepped back after he had consumed the potion. Michael had stopped shaking and was still for a moment. Ginny sighed thinking that Michael was all right. But to her great shock he began screaming again after a few seconds. Ginny didn't know what to do. She stood there unable to fathom what was happening. Such dark magic jinxes weren't covered in great detail during her training and practice. She tried everything and after a few minutes Michael's tiny body gave a violent shudder and he was still. His eyes were empty and they looked at the white ceiling. One of the nurses bravely stepped forward and took his pulse.

"He's dead," she whispered.

Ginny looked crestfallen and it seemed like her whole world had fallen apart. This was the first patient that she had not saved. She crumpled in a heap on the ground and sobbed. One of the nurses ran out and called for Rod. He ran in and scooped Ginny into his arms. One of the nurses filled him in on what had happened and he nodded immediately and after picking Ginny up into his arms, he disapprated to her flat.

Ginny woke up to find herself tucked into her large bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. How did she get home? She then looked and found a note on her dressing table. She picked up the note and took in the familiar writing of Rod.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry I didn't want to leave you alone but I had to go back to the hospital. Don't worry about coming back today to finish your rounds I'll do them for you. You have had a very trying day and please rest and relax and I'll try and come later tonight to see you. I just want you to know that instances like today will happen and it will be easier to face somewhere down the track. Don't be discouraged or disheartened, I'm sorry that today had to be your first time to experience the death of a patient but it was inevitable. Take care of yourself and don't beat yourself up over it._

_Rod_

Ginny closed her eyes and she then remembered what had happened earlier in the day. Michael, he had died. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She didn't know how long she cried for but when she looked at the clock it was almost seven in the evening. Rod would finish his shift in two hours and then he was coming to see her. She went to her freezer and took out her tub of Droobles best bubblegum flavored ice cream. She was about to get a spoon when her doorbell rang. She opened her door and was met with the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Hi Gin, erm may I come in?" he asked

That was the last straw for Ginny and tears welled up in her eyes as the thought of the lifeless body of Michael flew to her mind. Harry looked alarmed and dropping Snuffles, whom he was previously carrying, he gathered her into his arms and held her as she sobbed.

"What's the matter Gin?" He asked soothingly and brushed her hair away from her wet face.

"Someone d-died today Ha-Harry" she sobbed "and I-I couldn't s-s-save h-him. He w-was only a-a ch-child".

He didn't say anything but merely held on to her tightly. Ginny never cried. She was not one of those weepy women who wailed for no reason. Ginny was usually a strong woman who held everything together. Harry had never even seen Ginny cry during the war. This must have been a big deal for her to be crying. After a while she began to pull herself together. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said once she had dried her tears and regained her composure.

"It's ok Gin" Harry replied looking at her with utmost concern.

There was a long uncomfortable silence when Harry decided to speak up.

"Look Gin, I wanted to apologize about the other night, I was out of line and I just wanted to say I'm sorry" he said, his emerald eyes full of sadness.

"It's ok Harry I was out of line too, I shouldn't have slapped you and I should have just told you that Rod and I were going out".

"No Gin that's your private life, if you wanted to keep it secret it's your business".

"But Harry we're good friends, even best friends I should be able to tell you things" she said looking at him.

"So" he smiled "shall we call it a truce then?"

"Yeah" she replied "but only if you help me eat some of this ice cream" she said and he laughed.

"Of course, especially if its Droobles's bubblegum flavored ice cream!" he said enthusiastically.

She beamed at him and went and got an extra spoon and the two of them sat down to eat some ice cream.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Annette Zabini looked around the room. It had a lavish looking king-sized bed, a wardrobe and an on suite bathroom attached to it. It was not like the other prison cells and dungeons that she had been held in. They had thrown her in last night when she was unconscious and judging from the lack of light streaming in through a small window from the top, it was night. She had been out the whole day. She jumped slightly when the door to her room opened and one of the guards entered carrying a tray of food.

"Our lord wants you to freshen up and be comfortable," said the guard and he placed the tray of food on the bed. "There are some clothes in the wardrobe and there are fresh towels in the bathroom, you may call if you need anything else".

Annette nodded weakly. She sat down on the floor by her bed. She couldn't move at the moment. All that torture that she had received had weakened her. She sat there for what seemed like hours and then she stood up shakily. Eyeing her reflection in the huge mirror on her dressing table, that stood opposite her bed, she let out a snort of disgust. Her once vibrantly smooth and silky black tresses were now stringy and greasy. Her normally mocha complexion was now pale and her eyes and cheeks were sunken in, making her look old and hollow. Her once shapely figure now had no shape at all. She was thin and bony. But the most drastic change, as she noticed, lay in her eyes. Gone were her sparkling blue orbs that held mischief and life. Now those orbs were empty, void of any feeling of life. They held a window to a tortured soul filled with pain and suffering.

She tore her gaze from the mirror and forced herself to walk over to the bathroom to take a bath, she was beginning to smell. She walked slowly and steadily to the bathroom but stopped short. She took one look around the room again and noticed two more mirrors. One was a full-length mirror in the corner of the room and another was a medium sized round mirror hanging on the wall. _Why so many mirrors? _She wondered as she stepped into the bathroom to take a bath.

A long bath later, she sat on her bed and looked at the tray of food in front of her. There was a bowl of soup, a bread roll, grilled chicken and garden vegetables, a bowl of chocolate mousse and a glass of wine. _They really outdid themselves; _she thought and devoured everything on the tray except the glass of wine. She eyed the glass of dark liquid carefully and decided not to drink it. _It's probably spiked_, she thought. A few seconds later, her vision began to blur. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear them but it was no use her vision kept getting blurred. Her arms and legs felt heavy and she tried to pick up a bowl from the tray but she couldn't and she tried to move around. She knocked the tray to the floor, spilling dark liquid everywhere. _What's happening? _She wondered and her body slumped back onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and her last thought before blacking out was _that's strange, why is there a mirror on the ceiling?_

**In a room one floor above Annette's room**

A black hooded figure laughed coldly watching the dark haired girl in the mirror before him slump back onto the bed.

"What did I tell you Macnair?" he said.

"My Lord?" came the questioning voice of Macnair.

"I told you didn't I that she wouldn't drink the wine, why do you think I said put the draught in the soup?" he laughed coldly once again.

"Yes my lord you were right," replied Macnair and he bowed his head.

The black hooded figure looked at Macnair His red eyes, the only part of his face that was visible through the gold mask he wore.

"Leave me Macnair," he said and Macnair left the room bowing his head as he went.

"Sweet dreams my dear," he hissed coldly at the sleeping woman. He brought his fingers up to his temples and began to concentrate.

_Annette was walking through the garden. Her brother often brought her here. She could only enter this sanctuary when he invited her. She couldn't enter on her own because she was not like him. Blaise was special. In fact, Blaise was too special. That's why he was killed. Her eyes burned with unshed tears at the thought of her older brother but she willed them away. Her white summer dress swayed gently in the breeze._

_"How are you my darling?" a voice asked from behind her._

_"I'm fine" Annette said firmly._

_"That's good to hear, although I must say you're looking thin" the white hooded figure jibed._

_"Well Lady White" Annette bit out "you're looking fat"._

_Lady white laughed, "That's the spirit, that's the Annette I know and love" she replied jovially._

_"I miss you" Annette said suddenly._

_"I know my dear but you have to hold on and be patient, soon you won't be alone anymore" Lady white replied._

_"I just want to go home. I wish I'd never heard of dark magic or death eaters or Voldermort in my entire life" she said wearily._

_"Well it's a bit late for that now" replied a cold and unknown voice from behind the pair._

_"How did you get in here?" Lady white asked, "You can only enter if you're invited and I'm pretty sure you weren't"._

_The black robed figure with the gold mask laughed "of course I was invited I'm Voldermort, when you invited dear Annette here, you invited me"._

_"He must have been in your mind" Lady white said to Annette._

_"I must have been drugged," Annette said realizing what had happened._

_"Get behind me Annette" she said "NOW!"_

_Annette scrambled behind her just as a blast of red light hurtled toward them. Lady white deflected the light using her own white light. More jets of red light hurtled toward them and Lady white deflected them all but she was getting weaker. She had not anticipated the strength of Voldermort._

_"You have to go Annette," she said to the young woman while deflecting another attack from the dark lord. "If you get hit here, you can never go back if you die here, you die in real life"._

_"But I"-_

_"Go now!" Lady white repeated urgently._

_"I- I love you" Annette said to Lady white who smiled sadly in return._

_"I know darling, I know," she said softly as Annette faded._

_Turning back to Voldermort she said, "come on now Riddle, let's finish this"._

_Voldermort laughed cruelly "you're a fool. You think I don't know that your powers are weakening. Without the help of your other friends you are nothing"._

_"I'm still going to try, you mess with the world that's fair enough but when you mess with Annette, it gets personal" she said with great determination._

_"What is your connection with the girl?" Voldermort asked Lady White while throwing his famous jets of red light at her._

_"None of your business" Lady white replied while responding to his attack with her own white light._

_He laughed as he noted the weary expression on her face. "Getting tired I see Lady White" he spat._

_"Never" she replied although her expression betrayed the courage in her voice._

_The fight carried on until Voldermort hit Lady white in the shoulder with a blast. She cried out in pain and fell backwards on the ground. Voldermort advanced on her and stood above her._

_"Now to see who you are" Voldermort rasped and made a motion to pull back her hood but stopped as incredible pain shot through his mind. She was scanning his mind. He immediately put his barriers up and staggered back as the pain continued to shoot through his head. Lady white watched as he faded into nothingness._

_"This isn't over yet," he hissed as he disappeared._

o

Voldermort let out a blood-chilling scream of pain and at once Macnair was by his side.

"Get me Rod Demlit," he hissed and Macnair scurried of to fetch Rod.

Voldermort's mind throbbed in pain. The resistance was going to be more trouble than her had thought. It was time to put some new plans into action.

"Where is Demlit?" he screeched and at once footsteps were heard shuffling towards the room where Voldermort was waiting.

"Y-y-yes m-my l-l-lord?" the scrawny man cowering before him whimpered.

"It is time for plan **B, **Demlit," he hissed and watched with great satisfaction as the scrawny man's eyes went wide with fear.

O

_Back at the sanctuary Lady White tried to stand up. Her whole body hurt and her mind was exhausted from scanning Voldermort's mind. From what she had seen, he was planning on doing something terrible and had to be stopped. She stood unsteadily and noticed that Voldermort's blast had torn a patch of her robes on her right shoulder and blood was trickling down from the gash. Her whole body felt weak and she knew she was in trouble. She needed to get help fast. With her last ounce of energy she faded into the only place where she knew she would get the right help._

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

After Harry and Snuffles left Ginny was in better spirits and she sent a note to Rod, telling him not to worry about her and that she was fine. She said she just wanted to sleep. He agreed to visit her the next day instead. After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth she lay down in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

_Ginny was walking along the beach. She loved the beach and usually when she dreamt of them she felt peaceful. She sat on the sand and watched as the sun set. The sound of the waves was like a lullaby to her ears. She sat there, for how long she wasn't sure. Only a soft thump brought her out of her reverie. She saw a person in white robes appear and collapse onto the sand. She ran over immediately and gasped when she saw that the figure's right shoulder was soaked with crimson liquid, which Ginny identified as blood._

_"Oh my gosh you're bleeding" she exclaimed and began to look at the wound._

_"Please you have to help me," the white robed figure said "if you don't I'll die"._

_"But I can't do magic and I don't have my potions" Ginny replied_

_"Yes you do, will them to come and they will come, and you don't need your wand to do magic" the white hooded figure said._

_"I'll try" Ginny said a little hesitantly and she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard._

_Almost immediately a bottle of skin graft potion appeared and Ginny was only spared a second to marvel at this new found talent and then began to patch up the wound. She cut off the robe around the wound so that she could get a better look at the wound. The skin was burnt and blood was pouring. Ginny poured some potion over the wound and heard the white hooded figure hiss in pain as the skin around the wound bubbled and burned until it stretched over the wound. After a while when the skin had stretched, Ginny bandaged the wound and looked at the white hooded figure._

_"Who are you?" she asked after a while._

_"I am Lady White, I am a warrior of the light"._

_"Why can't you show me your face?"_

_"I cannot, he may be watching but all in good time"._

_"What?" Ginny asked, "Who's watching?"_

_"You will find out soon enough Ginevra Weasley but first I must thank you for healing me, your reputation as a talented healer does not precede you" Lady white said and clasped Ginny's hands in hers._

_"I'm not that good" she said._

_"Yes you are" Lady white said gently but there was some firmness in her voice._

_"If I was so good I would be able to save everyone," she mumbled._

_"You just have to believe in yourself. Don't underestimate yourself, you know you can do it"._

_"This is some kind of twisted dream isn't it? I mean I'm sure my subconscious is trying to draw me away from my guilt but so far it's not really working. I'm sure when I wake up tomorrow I'm going to feel as crap as I did today". Ginny seemed to be talking to herself._

_Lady White chuckled and drew Ginny into her embrace. Ginny looked startled and then melted into the warmth of Lady White._

_"Don't ever doubt yourself because you can achieve so much more than what you think you can" Lady white said and she brought Ginny's head down a little and kissed her forehead. There was a faint white glowing lip mark on Ginny's forehead where Lady white's lips had kissed._

_Ginny smiled and felt suddenly happier. She wasn't sure who Lady white was or if what she was experiencing was a dream or reality but at the moment she didn't care because she felt great._

_"I have to go" Lady White said "but thank you for healing me I am very grateful". She turned around and walked down the beach. Ginny watched as she disappeared into nothingness._

_"Hmmm that's a little strange" Ginny mused and sat back down on the sand. A sea gull flew down beside her and pecked at her hand. It opened its mouth and let out a loud **"BEEP".**_

_"That's an unusual sound for a seagull to make" Ginny thought out aloud._

_"BEEP! BEEP!"_

O

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **Ginny groaned and slammed down on her alarm clock.

"That was a strange dream," she said to herself and she remembered what had happened. Although she couldn't explain why she felt so much happier than the day before. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGGHGHGGHGHGHGGHGGGGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry poured over some of Hermione's astronomy charts. He desperately wanted to know when the North Star and the South Star would align because he needed to know when he needed to find Draco by.

"North Star, South Star" he kept muttering to himself. "Hmmm this is interesting," he exclaimed.

He placed his marker on each of the stars and counted the spaces.

"One, two three, four, five, six…that gives me six days to find Malfoy which means I have to find him by next Monday".

He groaned and brought his hands to his face. "I'm doomed" he exclaimed and Snuffles who was chewing a bone nearby got up and trotted over to him and licked his ankle.

He padded over to his room and picked up his files. They were the files on the reported sightings of Malfoy and eyewitness accounts.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, where are you?" he asked an empty room.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy was seated in an old leather armchair in the Malfoy Manor library. He had been sitting there since morning. Ever since Lady white had told him about what had happened when she scanned Voldermort's mind, he had barricaded himself in the library. He was hoping to find something about Voldermort's past schemes and plans in various books in his father's vast library but so far he had nothing. He only had five more days till the chosen one would find him and they needed a plan of action fast. First of all they needed to see the prophecy made about them. He wondered how they were going to stop Voldermort and his minions.

Lady White had said something about fire. She had seen something; a portal of some sorts in Voldermort's mind and from the portal came a fire unlike any fire on earth. She had also seen a child, a newborn infant red and screaming freshly ripped from his mother. So voldermort was planning something to do with an infant and fire, but what? Draco's mind rattled as he struggled to make the connections. He still couldn't' believe that Voldermort was back in the first place. There were so many things to do but so little time.

He began to read one of the books that he had taken from his father's restricted section and was about to dismiss the book as being rubbish when a heading caught his eye.

**The people of the light**

**A long time ago when mankind was first created, the people of the light were ordinary witches and wizards. They blended into the backdrop of humanity. But as the need arose, so did they. During the first great war of Dark vs. light, it was said that the dark side was too great and too powerful for the light. Merlin, the leader of the light summoned this elite group of witches and wizards destined for greatness. It was said that only the harshest of conditions would break the barriers and unleash the first generation of these people of the light and from then on their power will be passed on to their decedents.**

**Merlin led the first generation of the people of the light to the top of the Himalayas where they meditated in caves for weeks on end without food and water and without any other human contact. They braved the cold, thirst and hunger and after weeks they tapped the power within. Some say that all this time when Merlin was with his people of the light, he left the young boy king, Arthur in charge to lead in the war against the dark. **

**The battle raged on and when it seemed like all hope was lost, Merlin appeared on the battlefield with his people of the light, now whom he called the warriors of the light. The creatures of the dark and their enchanters were no match against Merlin's warriors and thus the light prevailed.**

**As the years wore on, the warriors of the light faded into society and many took up normal professions although still passing down their gifts to their children, grand children and their decedents to come so that should the need arise, there will still be the warriors of the light. **

**When the first great battle between the Dark Lord and the newly created Order of the phoenix raged, many of the warriors of the light went into hiding due to the fear of being captured and the harm that might come to their families. Some of the warriors of the light joined the order of the Phoenix to aid the side of good but their power did not have a big impact because they were not in their full number. Only in their full number can they truly unleash their power.**

**Many of these warriors of the light still exist today, they are simple folk who prefer to blend into the background rather than draw attention to themselves. Most of these warriors of the light have their powers passed down from their pureblood ancestors. The first generation of the warriors of the light were all from pureblood families intent on putting a stop to evil and to better the future for all mankind.**

**It has been said that these such pureblood families are-**

Draco Stopped reading, not because he wanted to but because there was no more to read. Someone had torn out half the page and the next few pages as well. He groaned in frustration. This was his answer. If he could only find the descendants of the warriors of the light then they could put a stop to voldermort once and for all. But where to start?

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it….more to come in the next chapter…more on the chosen ones and Lady White…I'm actually looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.**


	7. Character revelations and chosen ones

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING that you recognize.**

Chapter 7 

Harry Potter looked up at the night sky. It had been a long time since he had properly looked up at the night sky. He was seated on his favorite deckchair on his balcony with trusty Snuffles by his side.

"This is nice isn't this boy?" he asked Snuffles.

The puppy woofed happily and licked his fingers. Harry smiled fondly at the puppy. He was so grateful for Snuffles. Ever since Harry found him Snuffles had provided him with good company. Even now when Ron and Hermione were off doing their own thing and with Ginny off with Rod Demlit, Snuffles stayed behind.

"You won't ever abandon me will you boy?" Harry asked the puppy fondly ruffling its fur. The puppy let out a high pitch bark and wagged its tail as if to say 'no of course not'.

Harry had about 3 days to find Draco Malfoy but so far there was nothing. No trace of Draco and no one seemed to know where he was. Time was running out and Harry knew it and unless he found Draco, there would be hell on earth. Literally.

Harry stared out at the night sky again. It gave him the impression of a thick velvet blanket with diamonds sewed onto it. The moon hung low in the sky, like a pearly white orb. Hmmm that's strange, thought Harry; the moon didn't usually hang that low. Having not taken Astronomy back at Hogwarts, Harry had absolutely no clue on the topic and so he dismissed this thought, thinking that there was an obvious astronomical explanation for the moon's position. Little did Harry know, there wasn't. He was so caught up in star gazing, that he was only pulled out of it by a low growl that Snuffles was letting out.

Harry sat up straight in his deckchair. Anyone else may not have heard the almost inaudible 'pop' that came from the street below. But this was not anyone else, this was Harry Potter and he had experienced too much in his lifetime to not pay attention to every little detail around him. He checked his watch; it was three in the morning. Who would be coming home at this ungodly hour? Through his careful observation and expert auror skills, he had taken note of everyone in Ginny's building and he had made it a point to know who they were. It seemed that most people in Ginny's building led quiet lives. There was an old couple that lived two floors above Ginny and the rest of the building was made up of shop owners from Diagon Alley and their families. The only possibly people who would be returning home at this hour would be either the young teenage couple that lived opposite Ginny or the two new young sports commentators for the Magical games and sports committee. But Harry had already seen the young teenage couple; return home and the two new commentators Craig and Mike were away in Finland covering the Finnish Quidditch league championship.

He leant forward in his seat and watched the silhouette of a skinny, scrawny man appear in the street. He was illuminated by the streetlamp but very faintly. Harry could hardly make out his hair color and then all of a sudden like he came, the man disappeared. Harry squinted through his glasses at the spot where the man formerly stood. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't seem like anyone was there but thanks to the relentless Auror training that Harry was put through, he could spot the camouflaged figure moving against the backdrop of the surroundings. A disillusionment charm, thought Harry. But why on earth would anyone need it at this time of the night? Was this man hiding from someone? Harry watched attentively not daring to blink in case he missed the disillusioned figure of the man. After what seemed like minutes his eyes began to water and he blinked to clear the fluid. But it was too late, in that split second, Harry had lost track of this mysterious man. If Harry had held on a little longer he would have noticed the transparent disillusioned figure going into Ginny's apartment building. Snuffles had stopped growling and Harry leant back into his chair. Something fishy was going on and Harry wanted to know what.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Rod Demlit shuddered as he felt the odd sensation of the disillusionment charm. It had been a while since he had done a disillusionment charm. His dull blue eyes took in his surroundings. He was supposed to be going to Ginny Weasley's flat. Rod was a smart man, no, he was a brilliant man. He had graduated from Drumstrang with top honors; he had spent his post school years doing healer and auror training. He was a free man; in Drumstrang he wasn't really free. All that dark arts training and study wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was part of his school curriculum and he wasn't given a choice. In fact he had actually wanted to study at Hogwarts and he was eligible for it because his mother was an English witch married to a Bulgarian wizard but his father had put his foot down.

"It vould be a big disgrace for aney Demlit to go to a skool other zan Drumstrang" he had said and his mother, who had always agreed to his father had agreed.

He had always heard, on those rare occasions of meeting with his mother's side of the family about the warm fires of Hogwarts and the mouth watering feasts and it made him envy all his cousins. The only cousin that he still somewhat kept in contact with was his mother's brother's son, Roger Davies. Roger had been the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and was incredibly popular with the women and still is apparently. But Rod hadn't heard from his cousin in a while and the last he heard, Roger was still single and living within walking distance of London's underground red light district.

He had no one now. Not even family. His mother and Father had gotten involved with the dark lord when Rod was in school and they had been killed during their service. It hadn't been his mother's idea, but rather his father's and she had followed him blindly into the darkness. He remembered in his sixth year when he was told of the news. He had felt angry, then bitter, then a sort of sadness and then it had mellowed out into a numb feeling. He had decided back then that he wasn't going to spend time grieving for his parents, it was their mistake and it was only fitting that death was the price they had to pay for it. He had then spent his time working hard to make something of himself. He had excelled in potions and defense against the dark arts and he had decided to become a healer and an auror. At least then he would be able to save the people that deserved saving and fight for the people worth fighting for.

He was happy, he had been doing well in Bulgaria and decided it was time for a change so he had applied for a transfer to the Ministry of Magic in London and they had given him his dream job. He would be working half a week at St. Mungos and the other half of the week at the auror department. What was even better was that he would also be working alongside Harry Potter; the savior of the wizarding world till his partner came back from leave. But then things had begun to go wrong. He had just settled into his nice flat in London on the eve of starting his new job when he got a surprise visit from a few of his parents' friends.

Macnair and a few others had come to him with a proposition. Although it wasn't much of a proposition as he was practically forced into it. They had knocked him out, taken him to their secret hideout and threatened to kill him unless he did what they wanted. He had agreed, because firstly they had spies all over the place and he would be found out instantly if he refused and secondly, he hadn't even begun to properly experience life and it was already almost being taken away. So he had agreed the stupid spineless sod that he was. His father had always told him that he was weak. Maybe the man was right after all.

So here he was working for the dark lord. Or at least who he thought was the dark lord. No one had ever seen his face; he was always clad in a hooded cloak and a mask. The only things of him that you could see were those red eyes. They sent shivers down his spine just thinking of them. So here he was, inside Ginny Weasley's flat. She was apparently sleeping in her bedroom. He took in the warm cozy atmosphere of the flat. It was homely and welcoming and the he could get the faint smell of chocolate chip cookies. He looked around her place some more. Now, where to start? He wondered as he began to rifle through her things. He hated how he was becoming a mindless pawn for the dark lord. Which was why he had decided to rebel in ways of his own. Earlier when he had apprated in front of Ginny's apartment building, he had done it in such a way that Harry Potter would have been able to see him. He had been keeping tabs on Potter for the past few days and it was always the same routine he was always up at the wee hours of the morning. Sitting on his deckchair in the balcony and looking at the stars. So Rod had timed it in such a way that Harry would have been able to know that someone who was not supposed to be there, had apprated there. He was hoping that Potter would have been picking up on his appearance and using his auror skills to piece together a few things. He had wanted to do more, show Potter his face perhaps but he knew Voldermort had spies and he couldn't risk it.

After half an hour of searching he had found it. He held up the leather bound black book and inspected it carefully, what would Voldermort want with this? But he didn't have time to dawdle he had to be back soon. He left Ginny's flat and went downstairs with the disillusionment charm still in place. When he was downstairs he lifted the charm and took out the leather bound book. To his delight Potter was watching, he had seen the leather bound book. Then with that same almost inaudible 'pop' he vanished into thin air.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGH

Draco Malfoy was seated in his usual spot of the past few days. He was seated in his father's old leather armchair by the fire in the library. Books were strewn all over the place but he didn't care. He hadn't found what he was looking for. He looked exhausted. He had been spending every second in the library since he had found that short piece of information on the warriors of the light. But he hadn't been able to find anything else. He looked terrible and he felt terrible. He hadn't had a shower for three days and there were dark smudges under his eyes from the lack of sleep and his skin was pale and pasty. His hair, god forbid it was in an unruly state, greasy and sticking up in all the wrong places. He began to doze off in the leather armchair when the huge double wooden doors to the library opened and his house elf Doner walked in.

"Master" the little elf, squeaked, "you need your rest!"

"Not now Doner maybe later" he said and began to lean back into the chair.

"Master if you sleep on the chair you will get awful crick in the neck and that make you cranky".

"Yeah I know but I am tired Doner, go away" Draco drawled lazily.

"No master! Doner and Pinky has seen enough! We will not see master torture himself this way!" The elf exclaimed.

If Draco wasn't so tired he would have been incredibly surprised at the boldness of his house elf.

"Pinky" Doner called and snapped his fingers. The other house elf appeared instantly. Doner nodded his head and the two house elves began to heave Draco out of the chair. It was a big feat for such small elves. Draco swatted at them and shook them off. When they let go of him, he slumped back into his armchair. Pinky rolled her eyes and glanced at Doner, they nodded their heads once again and this time they used their magic to lift Draco out of the chair.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed as he felt his body rise of the chair.

"We is sorry master but it is for your own good" Pinky said.

"Also for the smell" Doner said making a face and holding his nose.

"What smell?" Draco exclaimed, "I do not smell".

Pinky sighed and she and Doner simple levitated a struggling Draco out the door. They were lucky that Draco's wand was on the table buried under _Dark Arts for the struggling wizard_ if not who new what would have happened to them.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Draco roared "OR I'LL PUNISH THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Don't worry master we knew you will say that so we already punish ourselves for you" Pinky said and showed Draco her bandaged hands.

"Doner too" replied the other elf and showed Draco his bandaged feet.

Draco's jaw dropped and rarely was he rendered speechless but this time for the life of him, he couldn't say anything. He was jerked out of his speechless stupor when his leg banged into the library doors. He tried to grip onto the doorframe but the two elves pushed him out the door while still levitating him. They made it to Draco's elaborate bathroom in ten minutes with him struggling and kicking and making threats the whole way. When they reached his bathroom, they levitated him over his small swimming pool sized bath and dumped him fully clothed into the warm scented water. Draco spluttered and was shocked when Doner squeezed some shampoo onto his head.

"Would master like to do it himself or would master like Doner to do it for him?" Doner asked looking at a dumbstruck Draco.

"No I can do it myself," Draco snapped and he began to take out his wet clothes. He threw them onto the floor and Pinky disappeared with them.

Doner bustled around with towels and a fresh set of clothes while Draco had his much-awaited bath. Although he would never admit it, he was grateful for his house elves. They had made this manor feel like home to him and submerging himself in the water he realized how much he needed this bath. He swam around and relaxed for a while and an hour and a half later he emerged from his bath smelling clean and feeling very refreshed.

After he had changed, he looked around at his bedroom. He hadn't been in it for days and the soft fluffy pillows and the thick warm blankets looked so inviting. It was almost dinnertime but he didn't care. Dinner could wait. He lay down and went to sleep.

_0_

_He was in a bedroom, one that he knew very well. He recognized this bedroom. It was Annette's bedroom. Draco had been here many times before when he was younger and he used to play here with Annette and Blaise while his mother and their mother used to have tea together in the tearoom. But it had been years since he'd last been here, so what was he doing here now? He felt a familiar presence in the room and turned around from his spot in the middle of the room to see Lady White standing by the door. _

"_Hello Draco" she said._

"_Hi" he greeted "I haven't seen you in a few days"._

"_Yeah, I was recovering" she said simply and Draco's brows furrowed. _

"_What am I doing here?" he asked her looking around at the room._

"_She wanted me to bring you here you know" Lady White said. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because she knew how much this room felt like home to you when you were younger. She said you, Blaise and her used to sit up all night and telling each other scary stories and all of you used to camp out on the floor"._

"_Yeah" Draco said nodding his head. "This room was my sanctuary. Blaise and I used to come in here and hang out with Annette. Whenever my parents had their little deatheater parties I would be flooed over here by my mother and the three of us used to pretend that we were somewhere else. We used to pretend that we were on a desert island or we used to imagine we were in a secret garden. Well the secret garden was Blaise's idea. He used to talk about the calm and tranquility of flowers and what it could do to one's soul" he let out a bitter laugh. _

"_Don't you believe that?" Lady White asked._

"_I didn't at first" Draco replied truthfully. "Then after you brought me to that garden of yours I saw what Blaise meant. It was exactly like the garden Blaise had imagined. Once he even drew and painted the garden he was talking about and he showed it to me and said to me, imagine living there forever Draco" he laughed bitterly once again._

"_Why are you laughing?" Lady White asked. _

"_Blaise was always dreaming. He was always quiet back when we were at school but when he was alone he was always dreaming of being somewhere else and getting away from reality. He used to draw a lot and sketch a lot. He drew many things and he said that whatever he drew was exactly what he saw in his head"._

"_Did you know him well?"_

"_Yeah. I knew him better than anyone, except Annette. She knew him the best and when Blaise was angry or upset only she could calm him down". _

"_Do you miss Blaise?" she probed gently._

"_Everyday. He was my best friend Lady White, he knew me better than I knew myself" he replied staring at a picture on Annette's bedside table. It was a moving photograph of Annette crying as she stood behind her birthday cake with four candles. She was crying because on either side of her, Draco and Blaise were blowing out her candles. _

"_Is that why you want to save Annette? Because you think that if anything happens to Annette that you wont' have anything or anyone to connect your memories to?"_

_He looked at her for a minute "I suppose you could say that". Draco was surprised at how much he was telling Lady White. He hadn't opened up to anyone other than Blaise before but he wasn't too bothered. Lady white was only in his dreams anyway, who would she tell?_

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_I guess that Annette is the only tie to my childhood and al the memories that I'd like to keep. If she goes, I guess that part of me would go too. Even those years when we lost touch at least she'd owl once in a while but then she stopped corresponding with me entirely and I thought that she was busy but I still knew somehow that she was out there. Now there is a very real chance of her dying"._

"_And you don't think you can handle it if she dies?"_

"_No I told you already she's the only thing that's left to link me to those times. The only person in the world who knows I'm not a completely sadistic bastard"._

"_Well why don't you let people know that you're not a completely sadistic bastard instead of keeping that part of you bottled inside?"_

"_Because I- because it- just because ok! And why do you keep asking me all these questions? What is this? Some kind of therapy session?" Draco looked annoyed and sat down on Annette's bed._

_He reached under Annette's pillow and took out an a4 sized leather bound book. He untied the leather knot that held it together and opened it. It was Blaise's old sketchbook. He wasn't expecting to find that but rather he was expecting to find the photograph of Blaise that Annette had under her pillow. She had written in one of her letters to Draco that she kept a picture of Blaise under her pillow to remind her of her brother. He opened the sketchbook and was greeted with a drawing of the garden that Blaise had shown Draco. There were more pictures. One was of a glittering night sky and a picture of a young man staring up at the sky. Draco was sure it was Blaise. There was another picture of a beach sunset and more pictures of Blaise's secret garden. _

_He flipped the pages some more until he came to one that he knew very well. He knew it because he was there in the picture. It was a picture of Annette and Draco sitting opposite each other at a table. Even though there was nothing that could give away the setting of the picture Draco knew it was at Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlor. It was during the Christmas holidays of Draco's fifth year and Annette was down from Drumstrang for her holidays and the three of them had gone for ice cream. But Blaise wasn't in the picture._

_Blaise wasn't in the picture because the picture was drawn from his point of view. It was as if he was observing Draco and Annette. Annette's head was thrown back and she was laughing obviously at Draco and he was scowling slightly but if you looked closer you could see his eyes sparkling as if he was hiding his amusement as well. Draco couldn't bear to look at the page any longer and he flipped the pages. There were drawings of Hogwarts, the great hall, the Giant squid at Hogwarts; even some of Draco and their other friends but there was one picture which caught his eye._

_It was a portrait of Annette. Blaise had drawn a portrait of Annette and painted it. If Draco thought Annette was beautiful in person, it was nothing compared to how she looked in the portrait. It was as if Blaise had captured her essence and magnified it over a hundred times. Draco's eyes couldn't' help but stare at the portrait and he let them roam over her slender body and her vibrant hair and twinkling eyes and her mind blowing smile. A smile that could get any guy to do anything she wanted them to._

"_Nice isn't it" Lady White commented casually._

"_Beautiful" Draco whispered._

"_That was how Blaise saw her," she said._

"_Yeah" Draco agreed._

_There was a signature below the portrait in black and an inscription __**Annette through my eyes**_. _Draco closed the book. If he had only flipped past the next couple of pages after __**mom through my eyes**__ and__** father through my eyes **__he would have come across a portrait of himself with the inscription __**my best friend, my brother, Draco through my eyes**_

"_Doesn't this make you feel at home?" Lady White asked._

"_Yes" Draco replied._

"_Annette wanted you to be here, she wanted you to have that," Lady White said._

_Draco looked up "have Blaise's sketchbook?" he asked and Lady White nodded._

"_Just in case she doesn't come back," Lady White said softly._

_Draco swallowed and tucked the sketchbook under his arm. "She also wanted you to have that" she said and pointed to the teddy bear on the bed._

"_Annette's Henry the Bear?" he asked. _

"_Yes, she said you would take good care of him for her" Lady White replied and moved closer to him._

_Henry the Bear was Annette's most precious item. Draco laughed sardonically "Me? Annette wants me to take care of her precious Henry? I've never taken care of anything other than myself in my entire life"._

"_Maybe you should start now" Lady White replied simply. _

_Draco stared at Henry the Bear. Annette wanted him to take care of Henry?_

"_The answer you seek lies in The White Warriors" Lady White whispered. _

_Draco stared at Henry the bear, one of its eyes was missing and it was patched and looked like it had been sewn up many times. He looked at its smiling mouth._

"_Master" it squeaked. Draco looked at it strangely. Why did it call him master?_

"_Master" it squeaked once again and why did it sound like Doner._

"_Master, you must wake up". _

_O_

Henry the bear's face morphed and Draco found himself staring into the saucer like eyes of his house elf Doner.

"Wha-?" Draco asked sleepily at the house elf's face above him.

"Master you must wake up, it is dinner time and you have not eaten for long time!" Doner replied and let Draco wake up by himself.

"Ow" he let out as he felt something sharp digging into his armpit. He pulled out Blaise's sketchbook, which was tucked under his arm. Suddenly he remembered Lady White's hint.

"_The answer you seek lies in The White Warriors"_

The white warriors? What on earth was that? Draco wondered to himself as he walked to the dining hall for dinner. Pinky and Doner had really put on a spread. They had really outdone themselves. All his favorite dishes were there. From roast beef to chocolate mousse cake, they had it all. That night he had third helpings of everything and after dinner he retreated to the library.

Pinky and Doner had arranged all his books for him. They had stacked the books that he had discarded on the floor into neat piles on his table and they had placed his wand on top of one of the piles. He pocketed his wand and sat down in the armchair again. The white warriors, where had he heard that phrase before? It hit very close to home but what did it mean? Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He heard his mother's voice, his mother's cold but loving voice reading to him.

He bounded out of his chair and ran towards the shelves right at the back of the room. These shelves were dustier than the others because they had not been touched in more than fifteen years. It was the only section that Draco was allowed in as a child. And it was the only section that held storybooks. He looked at the shelves and touched the dusty spine of a book fondly. The tales of Beedle the Bard, Wilson the warlock's adventures, Marvin the mad muggle and so many more of his favorite childhood books were here. But these weren't the books he was looking for. He looked further down the shelf till he found the book he was looking for. **The White Warriors **by **Ronan**** Sinclair. **

The White Warriors was a story book that Draco's mother used to read to him when he was a kid. It was a fictional story involving the legend of the warriors of the light and wouldn't be of any use to Draco but behind every story there needs to be a few factual elements. Which is why he needed to find Ronan Sinclair, the author of The White Warriors.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry Potter sat at his desk in his office. He was looking through his stuff when there was a knock on his door, Sonia walked in clad in deep green. It looked good on her but Harry couldn't help but think that the color would have looked stunning on Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor sir" she said and winked at him as she left. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Harry, how's it going?" Came the loud voice of his best friend Ron.

"Ron! So good to see you, how's the wedding preparations coming along?" Harry asked as Ron flopped into the chair in front of his desk.

"Yeah for me it's going ok but Hermione is going nuts over the whole thing. I mean she's already pushed the rehearsal dinner back to tonight and"- he trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"You forgot didn't you?" He asked Harry.

"I am so sorry Ron, I've just been so caught up in this whole Draco Malfoy case that I haven't had time to think about anything at all" he replied truthfully gesturing to the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"It's ok" Ron said "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, with a new partner and all" he looked darkly at Harry. "But just be there tonight ok or Hemione will have my head".

"Yeah sure no problem" Harry replied.

"I almost forgot the reason I came to see you" Ron replied. He leant forward and reached into his cloak and took out a piece of parchment paper.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking at the piece of paper. "**Scales 'N' Things**?" he asked Ron.

"Yeah it's an apothecary, apparently Hermione goes in there very often to buy potions supplies and when she went in there recently, the owner was babbling something about deatheaters and he wouldn't let her in. So I thought you might like to check it out".

"Yeah that's great Ron, thanks so much for letting me know" Harry replied and put the piece of parchment into his pocket.

"Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked, "I'm about to break for lunch and we can go there after we've eaten?" Harry told Ron.

"Yeah sounds good, I am starving" Ron said patting his stomach with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Ron you're always starving".

"Yeah some things never change huh Harry?" he said.

Half an hour later found Harry and Ron sitting in the Leaky Cauldron having lunch and drinking butterbeer.

"This is good isn't it?" Ron said biting into his roast beef club sandwich.

"Yeah" replied Harry biting into his own roast Chicken sandwich.

"What's up Harry? Is everything ok?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"No it's just that, you know that Rod Demlit that you're sister's dating?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied darkly "what about him?"

"Well I'm not sure what you think but there seems to be something odd about him. I feel like I know him from somewhere but I can't seem to remember where. It's all those years of spell damage that have taken their toll" he said looking frustrated.

"Well don't worry too much about it Harry, I mean I don't like the guy but I'm sure he's not evil or anything. It may just be the jealousy talking" Ron said reasoning with him.

"I'm not sure but you may be right on that, maybe I'm being jealous" Harry agreed and then finished off his sandwich.

When they had finished their lunch, Harry and Ron walked over to Scales 'N' Things apothecary. The place was boarded shut and it looked absolutely empty. Harry peered through a crack in the boards. He pried a few of the boards off with Ron's help and they unlocked the door. The place was dusty and dark and it had a musty sort of smell combined with herbs.

"Hello?" Harry called, his wand outstretched. Ron was right behind him, mirroring his actions.

"Hello?" he called again "is anyone here?"

There was a sudden noise in the corner, and Harry spun around. He walked cautiously towards a shelf of jars that contained something unfamiliar and just as he approached, the shelf came crumbling down and if it wasn't for Ron's quick thinking shield charm, they would have both been crushed. There was a huge crash as jars smashed against the floor and the wooden cupboard smashed into pieces. When the dust settled, Harry and Ron noticed a seedy looking man staring at them fearfully with his wand outstretched. When he caught sight of Harry and Ron he looked at them in surprise but didn't lower his wand.

"Harry P-p-p-potter?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Harry answered angrily "now what the bloody hell was that about?" he asked the cowering man who had finally lowered his wand.

"I'm s-sorry I thought you were the d-deatheaters" he replied.

"Deatheaters?" Ron asked, "Did they come here?"

Harry rolled his eyes "no Ron they went to the ice cream parlor down the street for ice cream. Of course they bloody came here why do you think the shop has been boarded up?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "I was just checking".

"Why did they come here?" Harry asked the shopkeeper.

"They came to look for that Malfoy kid, wanted to know what he bought from me," he said shifting his beady little eyes from Harry to Ron.

"So what did Malfoy buy from you?" Ron asked.

"He bought a pound of Dragon's blood and a phoenix feather but that's all" the man said.

"When did you last see him?" Harry asked.

"About a couple of weeks ago. Although I'm not sure it was him because he had his hood pulled up".

"How did the deatheaters know he came here?" Ron asked.

"They said they knew he'd come her, he used to come her to buy potions ingredients when he was at Hogwarts and I'm the only one that sells Dragon's blood and phoenix feathers" he replied.

"Why would he need dragon's blood and a phoenix feather?" Ron asked Harry as they left Scales 'N' things a short while later.

"I'm guessing the dragon's blood and the feather would help him get back into the manor" Harry replied looking thoughtful. "The deatheaters would have tried to prevent him from going back to the manor and he would need those ingredients to counter the wards so that he could have been let back in".

"So now that we know Malfoy's alive, what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I thought maybe we should pay him a visit, are you up for it?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron checked his watch "Oh no, sorry I'm meant to be at Hermione's house now, we've got to get ready for the dinner and if I'm late, she will kill me".

"Yeah ok, you go ahead I'll be there as soon as I find Malfoy" Harry replied.

"Ok but just don't be too late ok? You are the best man after all and how would that look if you came in late?"

Harry laughed and Ron disapprated into nothingness. Before making his next move Harry went back to his office. He rifled through Malfoy's file and found his last know address. Hmmm now what to do? He thought to himself.

'_Apprate directly into Malfoy Manor' _a voice at the back of his mind said. He smiled to himself; he knew that voice well now.

He thought of Malfoy Manor and disapprated.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny looked at the clock in the wedding hall, they had rehearsed the wedding march about ten times now and her feet were aching from standing too much. Hermione was driving everyone nuts.

"It has to be perfect" Hermione yelled shrilly when Seamus suggested that they had practiced the wedding march enough. She then replied that if anyone else had anything to add, they could practice the wedding march another ten times. At this point everyone thought it would be better not to say anything at all.

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her feet were killing her, and she wished that Hermione would pause for just a few seconds so she could take off her shoes.

"Where is Harry?" she asked Ron during one of their rare three minute water breaks.

"I don't know" Ron gritted "But if he's left me here by myself, I'll kill him, I'll bloody kill him. I'll wring his bloody neck and then I'll chop it to pieces and then I'll feed him to the dragons and when they poop him out, I'll burn their poop".

"Err…ok" Ginny said patting her brother on the back.

She sighed and then went over to the refreshment table. The other groomsmen and bridesmaids were standing around and looking rather tortured.

"I can't believe we've been here for over an hour and a half" Parvati groaned.

"I know" Seamus agreed and slung his arm casually around her shoulder.

Neville, on Hermione's orders, bustled up and down ushering people back to work. Ginny finished her drink of water and scowled. Now this was just going over the top, she thought to herself.

"Hurry up I want a few more practices of the wedding march before we move on to doing the dinner!" Hermione exclaimed in that shrill voice of hers.

Seamus smacked a hand to his forehead and Parvati looked around as if searching for some emergency exit signs. Neville looked flustered and tired and was mopping his face with his hanky while Ginny huffed impatiently. Only Luna seemed unfazed by all the things going around her. She was quite content with staring into space and going with the flow for now. Ginny sighed as she heard the familiar bickering of Ron and Hermione. This was going to be a long night.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Draco Malfoy was seated at his desk in the study. He was trying to make sense of what was going on and he wanted to check up on the whereabouts of the author Ronan Sinclair but since he didn't leave the manor, it was a little harder than he had anticipated.

"Where the bloody hell is this chosen one?" he asked out aloud.

To his great surprise there was a soft 'pop' and Harry Potter appeared in front of him peering at him curiously from behind round glasses.

Draco let out a soft "no" of disbelief and then a short sarcastic sentence "why am I not surprised that the chosen one is you?"

**A/N: so…next chap coming next week**


	8. Important

This is a general author's post that I will be posting in all my stories…I've recently been introduced to livejournal and I have been thinking about posting my stories up on livejournal because I would like to have everything that I've written in one place, and not scattered all over the place …and I'll also be doing stories that center around my original characters in some of my fics. For example I will do separate stories for Orion, Maya, Harlan and Terry from my Family man fan fiction piece.

I will also be posting up my original works up but for that I need a place. If anyone who is livejournal savy and is educated in its ways please let me know because I desperately need help with working it out. I've been deciding between livejournal and blogspot for a while now so please let me know if you would be interested in reading my stuff if I post them up on either livejournal or blogspot…and please let me know which one you'd prefer cause I can't seen to make the choice… The stories I would be posting would be:

**HARRY POTTER**

-Meeting the son-in-law

-Save the Dragons for goodness sake

**HANA YORI DANGO**

-Suki Yuki

-All I need

**SMALLVILLE**

-The family man

**BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS**

-Yi Jung's family

-Yi Jung's (in)sane family

And as for my original works, I will be posting one that I have been writing for a while now called As the cherry blossoms bloom.

**ORIGINAL WORKS**

**AS THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS BLOOM**

Akira Mimura is a half Japanese, half Eurasian girl. Her father was disowned by his wealthy plutocrat family when he chose to marry Akira's mother, Kendra Williamson, whom he'd met whilst studying in University in Melbourne Australia. Akira's parents in a futile attempt to reconcile with her paternal grandparents, take a trip to Japan. There in Japan, the then five year old Akira befriends a boys she meets in a playground and they vow to meet again, giving each other a little token to remember each other by. Unfortunately fate is such that they don't meet until eighteen years later. But life is complicated for the pair and neither realize that they've met before. Obstacles get in the way for the pair and it's still uncertain if they will fight the barriers keeping them apart or lose their true love forever.

**LOST IN SEOUL**

Sasha Mason has finally done it. She's made the move to Korea to be with her fiancé Matthew James who is a film producer. Throwing caution to the wind, she heads to Korea landing a job as an English teacher. Unfortunately due to unforeseen tragic circumstances Sasha soon finds herself alone in Korea with no home, no job and no knowledge of the Korean language. Just when she thinks that life is hopeless, the last person she expects, come to her aid. Sasha learns that sometimes life deals you with troubles so that when you overcome them you'll understand the true meaning of happiness. Follow Sasha along on a journey of life, love, friendship and self discovery as she attempts to survive in a world that she barely knows.

Well what do you think? I'll also be posting up new stories that I have ideas for. So review this post and let me know if you'd rather I continue on fanfiction and post up my originals on my blog or if you'd rather I post everything on my blog. And which you prefer too, livejournal or .

Thanks guys,

Sheen


End file.
